Love or Money?
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Cad Bane is hired to assassinate a wealthy, but blind heiress. What he does not realize, until it's too late, that an impersonator has taken the heiress' place. She is cold and calculating as he is, but will they show mercy towards each other and work together to find out who is behind the assassination attempts? Cad Bane/OC romance. Re-rated from T to M for violence and lemon.
1. Prologue

_All Star Wars: The Clone Wars' characters and locations belong to George Lucas. Original characters belong to me. _

Prologue

"Now she looks like you," an older woman said to a young lady in purple robes. The young lady, however, could not see for she was blind, but she felt the other young woman's face with her finger tips.

The blind woman had jet black hair and black eyes, but the pupils were cloudy. Her name was Lady Kenina Daube who lived on the planet Coruscant and she was the blind heiress to a vast fortune. Unfortunately, she was the target of someone who wanted the Daube fortune and she had escaped from numerous assassination attempts many times.

However, her advisers were certain that she won't be able to escape the next attempt. So, it was decided that an impersonator take Lady Kenina's place and find out who was behind the assassination attempts. Lady Kenina was to take refuge on the planet of Corellia and make no contact with anyone close to her, not even her half-brother, Tytus Daube.

The woman who would masquerade Lady Kenina was called Tierra. She was part of a protection organization that specialized in secrecy and other sorts of detective work. Tierra was as beautiful as the woman she promised to protect. She had jet black hair and black eyes, but she had to apply an ointment to her pupils. It did not blind her, but it would fool other people into believing Tierra was blind.

Tierra went through periods of training, such as being blind and fooling others into believing she was.

"I wish I could see you Miss Tierra, but as you can tell, I can't," Lady Kenina said to her impersonator.

"You can trust me, milady. My comrades and I will find out and arrest who is responsible in these assassination attempts, but now, you must leave," Tierra replied and one of Lady Kenina's handmaidens led her away.

Awhile later, Lady Kenina no longer wore any elegant clothes, instead she wore rags, including a cane, and her trustworthy aid also wore saggy clothes. This was to fool the people on the space porter into believing that Lady Kenina was no one special.

The space porter left Coruscant and headed out into space to Corellia.

Back at Lady Kenina's apartment home, Tierra was now addressed as the heiress. "Milady," one of the handmaidens said, who did not realize that it was an impersonator, "I am worried, are you sure you want to go to the party tomorrow night?" the maid asked.

"Don't worry so much, as I am well protected and I am certain that no one will recognize me in my costume," Tierra replied in Lady Kenina's voice. Tomorrow night, there was a costume party held by the Galactic Senate and it was for charity.

_'If I am lucky, I will be able to capture this assassin and make him talk,'_ Tierra had thought and continued in her pretense of being blind, much like the real Lady Kenina.

()()()()()()()()()

Elsewhere on Coruscant, in a dark alley, the famed Duro bounty hunter, Cad Bane checked to see if his next 'client' was coming. "This idiot better have a good excuse for being late," he said to himself.

Just then, a hovercraft floated down in front of the alley entrance and a dark figure stepped out of it. "Good, you're here," the stranger said, but Bane spat at the ground.

"I've been waiting here for almost an hour," the bounty hunter replied, irritated.

"Let's not discuss about lateness," the dark figure said, "I need you to take out a certain person."

"Depending on this certain person, it will cost you," Bane replied.

"Ever heard of Lady Kenina Daube?" the stranger asked and Bane made a face.

"Who hasn't? And may I ask why do you want her dead?" the Duro asked, again.

"She is in the way of what I want. If you take her out, I will pay you 1 million credits, but if you bring me her head, I will make it 100 million," the stranger answered.

"Is there anything I need to know? Will she be having body guards?" Bane asked.

"All the ones she has hired are stupid, they'll be too easy for you. Do we have a deal?" the stranger asked, folding his arms across his chest. Bane featured a grin and held out a hand and the stranger shook it.

* * *

**From the author: This is my first Star Wars: the Clone Wars fanfic, so be nice if I have written anything wrong. You're probably asking what both sides will be doing in the next chapter, but you have to wait.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tierra had easily fooled Lady Kenina's staff into thinking Tierra was the Lady Kenina, due to her appearance. Tierra was aided by the maids at every task, such as getting to the baths and making herself presentable.

Tonight was the masquerade charity ball and Tierra hoped that the Galactic Senators would also believe that she was Lady Kenina.

"Some of the Jedi have been invited, but to keep guard in case of any attempts on the lives of you and the Senators," the head maiden said to Tierra as she was being prepared into her costume.

_'Jedi, they are clueless,'_ Tierra thought to herself. Tierra was always irritated by the ways the Jedi do, but mostly because they lack some back-bone when it comes to protecting civilians.

Tierra had to hold back a gasp as the gown was brought out. The dress was made of the finest deep blue silk and Tierra had someone lift the trim of the dress to her hands and she felt it, pretending to be the blind heiress. "If only I could see it, it must be the most beautiful gown there is. Tell me, is it?" Tierra went on with her role.

"It is milady and I believe that everyone at the party will be jealous," the head maiden answered.

"It is made fit for a queen," one maiden added.

Tierra allowed the maidens to help her into the dress, much like the real Lady Kenina would do. The material felt like cold water and a shiver went down Tierra's spine. "Why is it so cold? Is it the dress?" she asked.

"Forgive us milady, we did not know it was cold," the maiden answered.

"How do I look?" Tierra asked, again, despite that she could see how she looked in the dress. She had to admit, it was quite beautiful, but she did not like wearing silk or any fancy clothes.

Tierra was born and raised on Naboo, but her father loved to travel, so he would take Tierra from planet to planet, experiencing exotic places and wonderful cultures.

Sadly, when Tierra was only twelve, her father was killed by thieves on Metellos. Tierra wanted revenge on the thieves and she got her wish with the protection organization, run by a former officer of law from Metellos, who took Tierra in, and its name was known only by its members, 'Köder', which means 'lure' or 'bait'.

'Köder's' main purpose was to provide not just protection for victims, but to investigate the attempts on their lives. The organization's name has lived up to it, as they lured in the culprits behind the assassination attempts.

"Milady, it's almost time," the head maiden said to Tierra. As usual, Tierra took someone's arm, all the while she played the blind heiress as she was led to a luxury hovercraft.

()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in a dark hotel room, the bounty hunter, Cad Bane was checking to see if the knife was well sharpened. He hated using knives, he actually preferred using blasters, but the stranger who hired him insisted that "knives are silent".

The knife had a nice curve and it would make a clean cut across anyone's throat. Bane was also thinking of what the stranger told him.

_"She enjoys having sex with any male, no matter their species. So, have fun with her before you kill her."_

Bane had to admit, he actually enjoyed having casual intercourse as rapes were messy and exhausting. "Finally, a break on sexual assaults," Bane said to himself. Apart from stealing, Bane was also at times hired as a hit-man to prey on women and rape them for various reasons.

He then realized that it was almost time for the party to start and he had to get to the newly refurbished Senate Retreat building.

"This is going to be fun," Bane said to himself, again and he left the room and quietly hitched on a hovercraft heading for the building.

* * *

**From the author: I have been thinking and it seems that I might have to change the rating to 'M', just to be safe. Anyway, there's more to come and there will be longer chapters. Also, the word 'Köder' is German for 'decoy', 'lure', or 'bait'. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Senate Retreat building was as tall as any other structure on Coruscant, made of stainless steel and glass. However, on this night, it shined brilliantly under the moonlit night.

The building was served as a place for senators and people of high society to relive themselves from the stresses of everyday life. There were spas, pools, and sorts of entertainment for them.

On this night, the ballroom was opened for the charity event. The event was to help raise money for the families that lost loved ones in the cross-fires of the Clone Wars.

The ballroom shined like silver, including the floors. There were vases of colorful flowers from different worlds and they gave off a wonderful scent.

Female Twi'lek dancers wore silky robes of reds and golds and they were elegant in their dance moves out on the dance floor.

There was also an outdoor balcony that was hardly used, but it was decorated with potted plants.

Tierra, with the aid of a staff member, led her around the ballroom, meeting and greeting the Senators and people who the real Lady Kenina knew. Tierra had pulled off the ploy quite easy in fact as everyone believed she was Lady Kenina.

"Milady, you remember Senator Amidala?" the aid asked and Tierra looked about.

The senator of Naboo looked beautiful in a yellow gown with gold beads and she held in her a mask of gold, she looked like the sun. Amidala shook hands with Tierra, but she pretended to need the aid's help.

"I wish I could see, that way I would be jealous of everyone's outfits here," Tierra said to the senator, "But I have to admit, there are many wonders of being blind."

"You are a master of blindness, if I had the courage of being blind for one day, I probably would fail," Amidala replied, just as her secret husband, Anakin Skywalker joined in.

Skywalker introduced himself to Tierra, who had to hold back her grudge against the Jedi, and says, "Pleasure to meet you, but unfortunately, as you can tell, I can't see you."

"Being in complete darkness does have it upsides, you won't see the ugly things that happen every day," Skywalker said and Tierra was not sure if she would agree to that, only for Lady Kenina's sake.

Outside, Cad Bane had made it to the building and using his rocket boots to fly towards the balcony of the top floor. He was able to evade any attention and once he got to the top, he hid in the shadows.

Inside the ballroom, Tierra grew quickly bored of the party and asks her aid, "Take me outside, I need some air." The aid obeyed and took the false Lady Kenina out on the balcony.

Bane saw the two women enter out on the balcony and he noticed that one had an arm around the other woman's arm. "Milady, is there anything I can get you?" the aid asked.

"No, you can go back in, I need some time alone," Tierra said, but the aid didn't like the idea. "It's all right, with the Jedi here, I am protected from any attempt on my life," the impersonator added and the aid finally accepted and went back to the party.

_'The Jedi? What a joke,'_ Bane thought and checked to see if the knife was ready, but he would not use it yet. First, he needed to gain Lady Kenina's trust and then, he would enjoy some sexual pleasure with the human woman before executing her.

Tierra sensed that something was amiss in the air and kept her ears open. The Duro bounty hunter quietly crept out of his hiding place and walked towards the heiress.

Tierra heard the footsteps coming closer and closer and she speaks, "Who's there? If you are one of my aids, please, I insist you go back inside."

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Bane replied and Tierra turned around and her head looked around, but she knew that the Duro was in front of her. "You don't like crowds?" Bane asked, edging closer to her.

"I'm afraid not, who are you? I like the sound of your voice, deep and mysterious," Tierra said, hoping that the alien would believe she was Lady Kenina.

"Bane, Cad Bane is my name," he replied and sure enough, he was tricked into believing Tierra's ploy.

"And what is your profession, Bane? I suspect you are not a senator or a rich man," Tierra asked, still playing with the bounty hunter.

"If I was a senator, I be a terrible one, but I am rich. I do many jobs, some are dangerous, but they are very rewarding like the others. Mind if I ask who may you be?" Bane asked, despite that he knew who she was.

"I am the Lady Kenina Daube, my father ran Daube Enterprises," Tierra answered and reached a hand out, touching Bane's chest. "Forgive me, but I am blind. I do imagine people's faces in my mind, if I touch them," Tierra added and Bane was fooled, again.

"By all means," he said and lifted her hands to his face. Tierra could see, but she played the role of a blind woman by touching Bane's face with her fingers. Bane had to admit, this woman's hands were somewhat cold and rough, not the kind he expected of a lady.

"You're a Duro, it's been a long time since I met one," Tierra said and then, Bane moved his fingers along her cheek. This gave Tierra goosebumps, but she pretended to feel seduced by this.

Tierra knew that Bane had been hired to assassinate the real Lady Kenina, but thanks to her ploy he had been fooled, and she had to keep it going. _'Tonight is going to be interesting,'_ she thought as she remembered that Lady Kenina liked to share her bed with any male, alien or human.

"Has anyone told you of how pretty you are?" Bane asked, still playing the seduction game.

"A dozen times, but if I had good eyes, I would say the opposite," Tierra replied. This was partly true as she usual never saw herself as beautiful.

"If anyone dares speak of any ill words towards you, I'll kill him," Bane said, wondering if his seduction was working.

"Oh, a bodyguard I sense in you," Tierra replied, still portraying the weak-minded heiress.

"Maybe a killer bodyguard," Bane said.

"Tell me, just how weary are you from all the work you've done so far?" Tierra asked, sensing that Bane would fall deeper into her trap.

"Very," Bane answered, the plan, according to him, was working.

"You didn't hear this from me," she whispered and told Bane where to find Lady Kenina's apartment.

_'I can't believe how stupid this woman is,'_ Bane thought and he says, "I'll be there if you wish."

"We'll make this night worthwhile," Tierra replied and in her mind she said, _'He will not know what hit him in the morning.'_

"Lady Kenina?" someone called and Tierra gasped. Bane dashed off into the blackness, just as one of Lady Kenina's aids came out to retrieve the mistress.

Bane could've killed Lady Kenina right there, but it would've been quick and boring, as he preferred danger and at times, some sex before completing a mission. As the stranger said, Bane was allowed to have fun with Lady Kenina before killing her.

"Indeed, this night will be worthwhile," he said to himself and he saw Lady Kenina leave the party and he, too, went on his way to her apartment.

* * *

**From the author: Things are about to heat up in the next chapter. I'll see you later!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains some lemon!**

Chapter 3

Tierra couldn't be more happier when she got out of the cold silk gown. She was also grateful to let her hair loose from the bun the maids had made. She let the maids do the work, as the Lady Kenina would.

_'Tonight is the night, after Bane enjoys his round with me, I will strike, but I must let him make the move,' _Tierra's thoughts said to her, as an aid took her to the bed chamber.

The bed was quite big, as it could sleep two people. Much to Tierra's annoyance, the bed sheets were made of silk.

After getting into bed, the maids left their mistress in the dark room, but Tierra kept her eyes and ears open. She was certain that Bane would be coming soon and she had to be ready.

Outside, Bane, using his rocket boots, levitated towards the window where Lady Kenina's apartment would be.

He peeked through the window and saw the sleeping target. Bane tapped on the window and Tierra heard it.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ she thought and resumed her role as Lady Kenina. She pretended to struggle in locating the window and Bane watched in silent amusement. Tierra made it to the window and pressed a button to open it, letting the bounty hunter in.

"One of these days, I have to memorize my footsteps," Tierra said and Bane move his finger over her lips.

"One day you will, but now, I sense that you are in the mood for something," he whispered in a mysterious tone.

Tierra, using her fingers, located his lips and placed her own over them. Their mouths opened wide and their tongues became entwined in a luscious dance. Bane removed the robe from Tierra's form, revealing a white nightgown made of fine cotton.

He hoisted her into his arms and placed her on the bed, their kisses were becoming fierce. Bane moved his mouth over Tierra's neck and Tierra panted hard and did her best to remove his trench coat.

"Let me do that," he insisted and removed everything he had on, even his breathing tubes and hat. He then removed the nightgown on Tierra, revealing a body of moist skin and perfectly round breasts.

They got in between the sheets and resumed their luscious passion. Bane got in between Tierra's legs and his member was anxious to enter her.

"Don't hold back," Tierra demanded, although she had to admit, Bane was good in getting her started.

The bounty hunter, at first, thrust slowly, but when he was inside her, he was eager to get all of his member in. He panted hard as he rocked the bed and inched deeper into Tierra.

"Milady..." Bane panted, continuing to thrust and his fists clenched on the silk bedsheets.

"Please..." Tierra replied, giving into the passion.

"Please what...?" he asked, still going deeper.

"Harder...faster..." she demanded, much like the real Lady Kenina would want. Bane obeyed and his thrusts got harder and faster. Moans escaped from Tierra's throat and Bane released his hot breath on her neck.

He looked her over, she was the most beautiful human woman he had ever seen. Of course, he aroused his lust with this notion and continued to go deeper.

"Bane...I'm nearly..." Tierra panted, but he denied this and went as fast as he could.

"Not yet..." he demanded, as he wanted this to last until morning. However, he was reaching the climax and he buried his lips into Tierra's, having one last passionate kiss before it ended.

Finally, Bane released his seed into her and both reached the end and inhaled and exhaled fast and hard. Bane removed himself and laid next to Tierra. She laid her cheek on the bounty hunter's chest.

"Now that...was...the best...I've had..." Tierra panted, although she was not sure what Lady Kenina would say if she was here. Bane moved onto his side and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He squeezed it and Tierra released a moan, a real moan.

"Are you ready for another round?" Bane asked.

Tierra knew that Lady Kenina would go on for hours with her male companion, but she was pretty tired. However, she needed to keep playing and she replies, "I'm always ready."

()()()()()()()()()

Bane and Tierra's night of passion lasted until the early hours of the morning. Tierra was now exhausted and she feared that she might not have the strength to capture Bane.

An idea came to her head, but she had to make sure that Bane was really asleep. His snores proved that he was in deep slumber. Tierra removed herself from the tangles of sheets and from Bane's arm over her, but she placed a pillow under him.

Tierra retrieved the robe and located her *mini-holocomm device and went outside of the room. The holographic image of a man appeared and he asks, "Agent Tierra, what is the report?"

"I need help, I have the assassin asleep in Lady Kenina's bed and I know he could be useful to us in locating who is behind these attempts," Tierra replied.

"Don't tell me, you had sex with the bastard," the man said.

"You know Lady Kenina Daube, although I don't know if you agree with me that she is a whore," Tierra replied.

"Let's not show disrespect towards her ladyship, I'll send some of my best agents to your aid, but you have to give them a signal," her master said.

"Tell them the signal word is 'Bane'," Tierra informed him and shut off her com. She returned to the bedroom where Bane was still asleep in the bed.

_'Having sex with him is like having a few rounds of Coruscant brandy, he'll be like that until dawn,' _Tierra thought and returned to the bed and under Bane's lazy arm.

()()()()()()()()

Bane awoke a few hours later, just as the first rays of dawn were coming. He had to finish the job and quickly get out before any of Lady Kenina's staff found out that their mistress was dead.

He gathered his clothes and the knife he was given to slay the heiress. _'If only I had a bigger knife, then I would've made a clean slice through her neck,'_ he thought.

Tierra knew that the bounty hunter was up and ready to strike. She pretended to still be asleep and waited for the right moment.

Bane went behind Tierra, knife in hand, but used his other hand to move a strain of her hair and eyed her neck. He held out the knife, but for some reason, his hand began to shake.

_'What's the matter with me? I never shook like this before. C'mon Bane, get it together,' _his thoughts ordered, but his hand was still shaking.

Tierra could feel the cold steel getting close to her throat and in a loud voice, she calls, "Bane!"

Just then, the bedroom door opened, and two human men entered and one held a blaster to the back of Bane's neck. "Don't move!" he ordered. Bane, however, used the knife to slice at the man's hand and he kicked him to the floor.

The other man held up a blaster, but Bane held out his own. "You don't know who I am, I am Cad Bane, and I want to get this job done," the bounty hunter said to him.

Suddenly, there was a 'WOMP!' as Bane was hit hard in the back of his head and the world went black.

* * *

**From the author: I decided to change the rating to M for various reasons. Anyway, you're probably thinking what is going to happen to Bane as he was knocked out, but by who? Find out later!  
**

**By the way, I need help in naming the mini-hologram communication device used in the Star Wars universe. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cad Bane awoke on a steel bed and rubbed the back of his head, as it was hurting like hell. _'What just happened?'_ he thought and began to remember.

He was prepared to finish the job by cutting off Lady Kenina's head, but those two human men, whoever they were, interrupted and he had turned his head away from Lady Kenina.

_'She couldn't have knocked me out, but did she?'_ his thoughts asked and began to think. However, the door to the cell opened and three men, two human and one Arcona entered. They wore dark colored uniforms of some sort.

"Make one wrong move and you're dead, bounty hunter," one of the humans said and placed cuffs on Bane's wrists. Bane was led out of the cell and walked down a long, dark hallway that had doors, but he could not see who were in them.

Bane was led to a room with a steel table and chairs. He sat in one and another human man entered the room. He had red hair with lots of gray and he had a weathered face, Bane knew this man went through harsh conditions.

"Cad Bane, do you have any idea where you are?" the man asked.

"I absolutely have no idea, the last thing I remembered was knocking up the lady and then I got knocked out," Bane answered.

"My name is Celio Lowell, I am the head of this organization, 'Köder' we call it," the man replied. "We work much like the officers of the law, but we are sworn to secrecy and work effortlessly and diligently to arrest the people behind assassination attempts on anyone else's life."

Bane gave a confused look, he never heard of this organization, but for some reason, he had the feeling that Lady Kenina was part of it. "Where is the Lady Kenina Daube?" he asked, but Lowell did not answer.

Just then, someone entered the interrogation room, and Bane looked at the face, it was Lady Kenina, or so he thought. She wore a beige vest with a white under-shirt, and beige pants with boots. The woman stared at him in the eye and she took a seat beside Lowell.

"You're not blind at all!" Bane exclaimed when the realization came to him.

"No, but the real Lady Kenina Daube is," the woman answered and adds, "My real name is Tierra, I was hired to impersonate her ladyship in order to capture the latest assassin hired to take her life."

Bane was angry that he had been fooled, but he began to laugh, mostly because he remembered the sex the other night, and he knew that Tierra was only playing him.

"Mind I ask what you find so amusing?" Tierra asked the laughing Duro bounty hunter.

"You got me good, I bet you were only pretending to be satisfied with the sex last night. I can't believe that I'm such an idiot for falling for your ploy!" Bane shouted at the last part.

"Tierra is the best impersonator in this organization, when Lady Kenina asked for our help, I was quite surprised that the two of them looked exactly alike," Lowell assured the bounty hunter.

"It was only after you had me cut my hair," Tierra replied and turned to face Bane. "Bane, listen, we need all the help we can get in locating the one who is after Lady Kenina's life, and we believe you can help us," she said.

"You can forget it, I rather rot in prison, than work out with some secret service," Bane answered, bitterly.

Tierra thought of a plan and asks, "Tell me, how much were you promised when the job was done? 100 million credits? What if your client double-crossed you with nothing to pay you?"

"If he were to double-cross me, I would've gunned him down, because the one thing I hate about cheating is when I am being cheated," Bane replied, still showing anger towards Tierra.

"Lowell," Tierra said, "What would you say if we gave him the first half of the credits now and give him the rest once the job is done? That is, once we reach a deal."

"Not a bad idea," Lowell answered and turns his attention to Bane, "What would you say to 10 million?"

Bane gave a chuckle, "Got to do better than that," he answered.

"I believe he was promised more than that," Tierra said to Lowell and says to Bane, "150 million?"

Bane looked at her with a grin, "As long as I am getting paid, I will do the work," he said, but Tierra held up a hand.

"Don't get too determined in this job, because I am still portraying the blind heiress and you and I are going to work together, weather you like it or not," she replied and Bane groaned.

Lowell ordered the Arcona to release the cuffs from Bane's wrists and Lowell stood in front of the bounty hunter. "This is one time we will employ you, but after this assignment is complete, you must leave and never return to 'Köder', and you must not speak of this organization and of this assignment," he advised Bane.

"Please, I would rather leave this place now, but with that 150 million credits, I refuse to turn down a high-paying job," Bane answered, just as someone gave him a case and revealed the first 75 million in gold credits.

"So, Tierra," Bane said to her, but she prepared herself, "Let's get one thing straight, don't stand in my way for too long."

Just then, Tierra grabbed his crotch, and Bane reacted in pain as she spoke, "Here's one thing to remember, I will always be in your way, and another thing, don't piss me off."

Tierra released her hold on Bane's crotch and he stumbled backwards as Tierra left.

"She is a feisty one," one of the human men said, "She prefers doing the work by herself, but with you now, this ought to be entertaining to us."

Bane ignored this, but he knew that this assignment is going to take awhile to finish, but once it was done, he would take the rest of the payment and leave.

_'I never want to see her, again after this,'_ Bane thought as he was still bitter about being duped by a professional. Lowell then led the bounty hunter away as the assignment had already begun.

* * *

**From the author: Alright, I admit that Tierra was inspired by Mei from the Chinese film 'House of Flying Daggers'. They both impersonated a blind person of some importance. Anyway, it seems that Bane and Tierra are having a rocky start, but don't get too down as they will warm up to each other, eventually. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cad Bane was given a tour of the building where 'Köder' was occupying. The outer part of the building shined like silver, but it was not as tall as the other surrounding buildings.

"No one from the outside is allowed in, but our agents can go in and out. However, they are encouraged to not draw attention to others," Lowell informed the bounty hunter.

At the entrance, boxes of some sort laid around on the floor, "That is to give people the impression that this is an office building," Lowell said, again.

Inside, the hallways were well lit and Bane thought that there were cells, but they were really the agents' private quarters. The one he was in earlier was his and someone had brought in a mattress for the steel bed and Bane's belongings.

"We want you to have enough rest during an assignment, so don't stay up too late," Lowell said to Bane.

Bane was not much of a sleeper, as he usually got calls from clients at all hours, and he never got to experience some slumber for awhile.

Lowell than showed the mess hall, where the agents of Köder were enjoying their evening meal. "How long was I out?" Bane asked, noticing that time went by really quickly.

"Since early this morning, you must be hungry," Lowell said, showing the day's menu. Ahrisa with haroun bread, jerked dewback meat, and blue milk, all from Tatooine.

Bane was given a plate of food and was expecting to eat by himself, but the human men he met earlier wanted him to join their table.

"So, a bounty hunter in our organization?" one of the humans said, looking at Bane.

He then noticed that the man, whom Bane had sliced his hand with the knife was among the group.

"You won't survive the first day here," the man groaned, as he rubbed his bandaged hand.

"Don't pay any attention to him. Roydon Achillies takes a lot of pride in his work, but it seems that you damaged it quite a bit," one of the younger men replied.

Roydon left the table and Bane watched him walk towards a table where the women, human and alien were at. Bane then noticed that Roydon began speaking to Tierra. Jealousy filled Bane for some reason as he hated to see anyone making a move on Tierra.

_'Wait a minute, why should I care? She and I have nothing in common, plus I hate the way she played with me,' _his thoughts told him, but he watched as Roydon and Tierra talked.

"Ah, I see that you don't like the way Roydon is hitting on Tierra," the young human said, but Bane shot him a look.

"Do you want to know what happens when people tick me off?" Bane asked in a threatening tone.

"Take it easy, bounty hunter, otherwise you'll be thrown in the brig," a male Besalisk advised.

"By the way, the name's Cad Bane," the Duro said.

"I'm Valeriu Nedved, this here is Goran Dreyer," the younger man introduced and pointed to the man next to him.

"Tell me, what do you know of Tierra? No last name for her?" Bane asked, pointing to the woman, who was still talking to Roydon.

"Actually, she refuses to talk about her background, the only person who would know is Lowell, he took her in and that's all we know," Goran replied.

Bane kept a close eye on Tierra, who turned her attention away from Roydon and he leaves the women's group. Tierra then looked at Bane and for a moment, they stared at each other and not saying a word.

It wasn't until Valeriu waved his hand in front of Bane's eyes and the bounty hunter went into reality. "Hey Bane, ever had Jawa juice?" Valeriu asked, holding up a bottle of the bitter alcohol beverage.

"Who hasn't?" Bane asked, gulping down the last of the blue milk in his cup.

"Well, let's have a bet, if you can drink your whole cup down and hold it for a minute, I'll give you 500 credits. If you can't, you have to give me 500," Valeriu said and everyone from up and down the table stared at him.

Bane liked a challenge and he was sure that he can hold his liquor. "If you don't hold your own in a minute, you'll give me 5,000," Bane replied and Valeriu looked nervous.

"Alright, it's a deal, you first," Valeriu said and filled up Bane's cup. The whole mess hall heard about the challenge and they gathered around Bane and Valeriu.

Bane looked at his cup and took a deep breath and began to drink the whole cup. The bitterness stung his throat, but he kept going.

After a few gulps, Bane finished his cup and slammed it down on the table. Then came the one minute part and Bane's stomach began to burn, but he ignored it as he refused to give up a challenge.

"He won!" someone shouted as the one minute was up.

"Your turn," Bane said to Valeriu with a grin, but the young man looked scared. "What's the matter? Were you not expecting me to finish the whole thing?" Bane asked, still featuring his grin.

Someone filled Valeriu's cup and the young man looked at it. Then, Valeriu took a sip, but his face cringed with disgust.

"5,000 credits remember?" Bane said, having his arms folded.

Valeriu drank what he could, but suddenly, he spat out the alcohol and ran off, with a few of his comrades tailing him.

"You'll get your 5,000 credits," a male Zabrak said to Bane.

Bane decided to stand up, but then, his legs gave out for some reason, as his stomach grumbled in pain. "Move over!" a female voice demanded and Tierra came to his side. She took a bottle out of clear liquid and forced open Bane's mouth

"It will soak up the alcohol," Tierra informed Bane and he drank the mysterious substance.

In a just a few seconds, the pain subsided, and Bane got back on his feet. "We'll pretend that didn't happen," Goran said and eyed everyone in the room, whom all of them nodded.

"Good, I hate losing bets," Bane replied, but then, Tierra slapped him on the side of the head. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"For what you did, I knew from the moment we brought you in you'll be nothing, but an idiot," Tierra answered and that made Bane's blood boil.

"The next time I keel over, don't bother coming to my rescue," the bounty hunter replied, pointing a finger at her.

"What is going on?" Lowell asked when he entered the mess hall, "Tierra, Bane, finish your meal and head out," he ordered and left.

Bane only ate a few bites and so did Tierra and they were not pleased when they joined back. It was getting close to sunset and the two took a hovercraft and headed out, but they never spoke to each other.

"Where did you meet your client who wanted you-" Bane cut her off by saying "The Undercity."

"There?" Tierra asked, but decided not to let Bane answer that. She set the coordinates as Bane told her and the hovercraft flew towards the dangerous part of Coruscant.

* * *

**From the author: Bane and Tierra are still at each others throats, but things will warm for them in the next chapter. By the way, I'm back at school and I have tons of reading to do, so I don't know when I will update. All I ask is for all readers to be patient. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bane and Tierra landed in the Undercity District, where it was riddled with crime. There were humans, droids, and aliens running around, searching for anything worth stealing or find someone to kill.

Bane led Tierra to the alley where he met the stranger. "And you have no idea who he was?" Tierra asked, while she looked around for anything that was a clue.

"No, he wore some sort of mask over his face, and I don't bother asking for my clients' names, unless otherwise," Bane answered, leaning his back against a wall.

Tierra continued to look around and then noticed on the pavement what looked like an oily substance. She took a sample of it and looked at closely; it had to be on the ground for over a day and she would test it to see what hovercraft it came from.

"Do you know what kind of hovercraft your client came in?" Tierra asked, putting the sample away in her vest.

Bane, however, did not answer as he was looking around in the alley, having heard something. "Someone's watching us," he whispered and pulled out his blaster. Tierra armed herself with a dagger.

Then, some aliens came out of the darkness. There were a few Yuuzhan Vongs, who displayed their sharp teeth, some feral droids, and some humans, all of looked hungry with lust.

"You fellows better go back where you belong," Bane advised, holding up his blaster.

The group laughed and one human said, "You think that we would let you off that easy? This is our territory and unless you want to get out alive, you're going to let us have fun with the lady."

Rage filled Bane as he refused to let anyone touch Tierra, but at first he thought, _'Let them take her and you'll be free.'_ Then, his thoughts told him, again, _'Don't let them kill her, otherwise you'll lose the rest of the 75 million.'_

"Touch her and I will kill all of you," Bane threatened, still holding up his blaster. In a flash, one of the Vongs jumped forward, teeth showing, but Bane shot him twice in the chest, and the alien died before he hit the ground.

The hostile group charged at Bane and Tierra, some going for the woman, but with the fighting skills she was taught, she able to defend herself by kicking, punching, and stabbing them with her dagger. Bane shot rounds at the feral droids and they collapsed to the ground.

Then, one of the humans pushed at Tierra and she fell to the ground and lost her grip on her dagger. The last Vong kicked it away and saliva dripped from its mouth. Bane saw what was going on and he charged at the last two humans. He placed a death grip on one's neck and shot the other and then, broke the neck of his captor.

The Vong displayed its teeth and it was ready to bite Tierra. When the Vong's head came down on her, Bane got in between them, using his left arm as defense, but the Vong bit hard on it and Bane wailed in agony.

Tierra grabbed Bane's blaster and shot a few rounds into the Vong's chest and pushed it off of Bane. The alien died and the fight was over. Tierra went over to Bane, as green blood oozed out of the bite wounds.

"That looks bad," Tierra said, but Bane shook his head, despite that the wounds were painful.

"It's not that bad," he replied.

"C'mon, we better get you to a safe place where I can look at it," Tierra said and the two left the alley, but they did not notice the dark figure who had watched the whole event and it followed them at a safe distance.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bane and Tierra went into a run-down bar that seemed to be safe enough for them and they took a seat at a booth, pretending to be customers. Tierra had Bane remove his trench coat and saw the extent of his wounds, they were deep and green blood still oozed out of them.

Tierra cleaned the blood with some napkins and took out a veil of blue liquid. "Just what are you? A healer?" Bane asked, but reacted in pain as the liquid came into contact with the bite wounds.

Tierra wanted to yell at him, but she took a deep breath and says, "You know, you're not a good patient. Just hold still, while I wrap this up."

She pulled out some gauze and wrapped Bane's arm up. "What was that stuff you put on my arm?" Bane asked in a rather curious tone.

"A healing potion, it's made from the sap of the flowers from Felucia and ice water from Hoth. My father and I traveled to almost every planet in the Inner and Outer Rims, and we bought this potion when my father accidentally cut himself," Tierra explained and continued when she noticed that Bane was interested. "I was born on Naboo, but my mother died a few days later from a high fever. My father took me to every planet that he considered the 'most exotic'.

"But that changed when we went to Metellos. We were confronted by thugs who wanted our valuables, but my father protected me and fought with them, but it cost his life," Tierra added.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bane said, feeling remorseful.

"The thugs were going to kill me, but Celio Lowell came in and fought them off. He took me in and promised to help me avenge my father, but it took a lot of time and a lot of training for me to find the thugs and kill them. Once the job was complete, Lowell asked me if I wanted to stay in the organization as I had no one left in my family, so I accepted and became a permanent member," Tierra finished explaining.

Bane looked at her, having listened the entire time, and then looked at his bandaged arm as it was not hurting anymore.

"So," Tierra said, breaking the silence, "Aren't you going to tell me about your bounty hunting hobby?"

"Well, as with any Duro, I prefer to explore different places, but I grew bored with just being an explorer. I decided that I needed money, so my first job was to steal some gems for a client and he paid me a lot of credits. I found myself as being a bounty hunter as the danger brought excitement in my blood. A few years later, I earned quite the reputation as a bounty hunter, as I will work with those who would pay me a lot," Bane explained and put his coat back on.

"So, you only do the work if your clients give tons of money?" Tierra asked.

"There were some clients who gave me billions of credits and the dangers were worth it," Bane replied.

"I probably can't be a bounty hunter, I don't know why," Tierra said, but Bane chuckled.

"I think you can pass as a bounty hunter, you have the skills of a manipulator, very good in fact, and you can finish the job in no time," he replied and got out of the booth, "I owe you a drink, what would you like?"

"Jawa beer," Tierra answered and Bane nodded his head.

"By the way, thank you for cleaning up my arm," he said and Tierra looked at him.

"And thank you for saving my life," she replied and Bane nodded his head, again, and went to the bar to order their drinks.

Tierra watched as he vanished in the crowd, but then, a voice whispered to her, "Kenina? Kenina is that you?" Tierra turned around to see a human man with black hair and black eyes, he wore a cloak over some elegant clothes.

"Kenina it is you! I was worried sick, where were you?" the man said and embraced Tierra.

"Sir, I'm not who you think I am," she replied and the man looks at her and that's when Tierra realized who he was. "You're Tytus Daube, Lady Kenina's half-brother," she added and he nods.

"Forgive me, I thought you were my sister, but can you tell me what's going on? I've looked for Kenina almost everywhere on this planet," Tytus asked.

"All that I can you is that your sister hired me to impersonate her in order to fool the assassins, but they won't suspect that the real Lady Kenina is in hiding," Tierra explained.

"Can you tell me where I can find her?" Tytus asked, but Tierra shook her head.

"I'm sorry, that information is classified and no one close to her ladyship is not allowed to know where she is," she said, but Tytus frowned.

"I'm the only family she has left," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but I am sworn to secrecy and no one is allowed to know the location of Lady Kenina," Tierra said, keeping her calm.

"What of that bounty hunter? I recognize him from the wanted posters and he has a reputation," Tytus replied, but Tierra was confused, and he adds, "Not only is he a slick one, but he double crosses anyone who partners up with him by leaving them without splitting the profits in the end."

"What?" Tierra asked in astonishment.

"He is only after the money and I suspect that he wants to get away from you as soon as possible. Take me advice, save your skin and ditch him," Tytus warned and he put up the cloak's hood and walked away.

Tierra sat back down at the booth, she felt so confused. Bane didn't seem the type to double-cross anyone, but that was according to her. She was still in a daze, even when Bane came back with their drinks.

"I tell ya, these run-down places are the-" he stopped talking when he noticed the look on Tierra's face, "Are you all right?" he asked and Tierra snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I was just thinking," she answered and Bane handed her her beer and they began to drink.

In the shadows, Tytus began to think of conducting a sinister plan.

* * *

**From the author: It seems that I found some time to write this up. Anyway, Bane and Tierra are finally warming up to each other, but what is Tytus planning? Find out later.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cad Bane and Tierra returned to 'Köder' headquarters a little later after having one drink at the bar and much time had passed for them since the fight with the hostile group.

Tierra began to analyze the liquid she found in the Undercity. "How odd, this oil is from a vehicle, but the computer doesn't know what type of vehicle it came from," she said, after tapping a few keys.

"Here, let me try," Bane replied, taking over and began tapping a few other keys. The substance was broken down by what liquids were used in the oil, but it was no use; there was nothing useful on the information found.

"All vehicles have this sort of motor oil," Bane said to Tierra.

"It's late, we should get some sleep," she replied and they left the computer room.

In Bane's room, Tierra set up a mattress on the steel bed that he was to sleep on. "It's nothing luxurious," she said to him.

"I slept through worse," Bane replied and sat down on the bed and laid down.

"Let me see your arm," Tierra said and unwrapped the bandage on his arm, revealing the tattered sleeve of Bane's coat, but the bite wounds had healed miraculously. "It looks good now, let it air out, and it will be much better by morning," Tierra said.

Bane nodded and then placed his hat over eyes. Tierra left the room, but gave one last look at the bounty hunter before leaving. She shut the door and went to her own room.

While she was walking, Tierra was thinking about what Tytus Daube had said to her at the bar. _'Surely what he said can't be all true. He is a pain in the ass, but he did save my life,' _Tierra's thoughts said to her.

The only way for sure if the things Tytus said about Cad Bane is see it happen when the mission was once completed. Tierra shook the thought of Bane leaving 'Köder' and her with the rest of the payment and never looking back.

_'Why do I care? He is just...'_ Tierra couldn't think of a better word that would fit Bane. She decided to stop thinking and go to sleep once she reached her own bed.

Meanwhile, Bane was lost in his own thoughts, mainly on what Tierra did in the fight against the hostile group. _'She was incredible, she might pass as a bounty hunter,'_ one of his thoughts said.

He then realized that he needed to thank her in a proper way and he knew that the Moonlight Festival was coming soon and it would be the best time to ask her something.

The Moonlight Festival was when Coruscant celebrated in watching the brightness of their four moons and with parties and fireworks.

Bane fell asleep, having set his mind on what he thought of.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Elsewhere, in a dark, but luxurious apartment room in the highrise, Tytus Daube had summoned two bounty hunters, ones who knew Cad Bane very well. _  
_

Ulises Dalgaard was a Yevetha who, like his own kind, enjoyed spreading fear and killing his targets. He wore a dark long-sleeve shirt, with pants and boots. He did not have any weapons as he had retractable dew claws that always come in handy in tough situations.

Severino Lachance, a Umbaran with pale skin and sunken eyes as he could see well in the dark. He wore armor and had a helmet that helped him breath in a gas mixture that would make him aggressive during a fight. He had a blaster for his weapon of choice.

Both of them knew Cad Bane a few years prior when they were hired by a Sith Lord to steal some red-colored lightsaber crystals and destroy the crystal cave on Dantooine when the job was finished. They were promised a big payment, but Bane had betrayed the two and left them to face the law on Dantooine. Bane delivered the crystals to the Sith Lord and was given the payment of 100 million in platinum credits.

Ulises and Severino were set on revenge on Cad Bane and saw this as a chance to take him out.

Tytus Daube says to them, "All I want is the woman and she'll be with Bane, I believe the entire time. You can do whatever you want on Bane, kill him if you want. I will give you half of the payment now and once the job is finished, I will award you the rest."

"Just how much will you pay us?" Severino asked, holding his helmet.

"200 million in gold credits now and the other 200 million later, 400 million in all, what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Tytus asked and then adds, "But don't tell the woman, Tierra about this, keep it secret."

Both bounty hunters looked at each with grins on their faces and Ulises replies, "We have a deal, Lord Daube."

"One more thing, all I ask is for you to be patient as it will take some time," Tytus added and the mercenaries nodded in agreement, although they were not good in being patient.

* * *

**From the author: Will Cad Bane's plan in thanking Tierra go well? And what of Tytus Daube's plan? Find out for yourself later!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun rose over Coruscant, but inside Köder headquarters the atmosphere was quite different. Some of the members were up and working on preparing the morning meal, while others were in the exercise room working out, but there were a few still sleeping.

Cad Bane snored quite a little loud as he was able to catch up on his sleep last night. Then someone tapped on his shoulder, it was quite hard, but Bane did not wake up until the tapping became rough.

He lifted up his hat from his face, realizing that it was Valeriu who had done the tapping and he looked mad. Bane didn't seem to worry and says, "You owe me 5,000 credits, remember?"

"Is that so?" Valeriu asked, taking Bane's hat away, causing the bounty hunter to become irritated. "I heard from an unlikely source that you passed out when I ran out of the mess hall," Valeriu added.

"I took the challenge and now you pay me," Bane replied, taking back his hat.

"Really?" a voice asked from the doorway and Bane saw Roydon. "Then what will you do? Run off with it, including the 75 million that you were given?" Roydon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bane asked in return, but Roydon laughed.

"I heard from a source that you have the reputation of betraying your partners and running off with the whole payment, never splitting the profit," the arrogant human explained.

Bane was not sure if Roydon was planning on telling the whole organization, including Tierra about his reputation. Roydon then says, "I also heard about last night; the fight with hostiles and having Tierra clean you up. Take my advise, stay away from Tierra."

"How can I stay away from her?" Bane asked, his anger was rising as he knew that Roydon wanted Tierra to himself. "She is my partner in this-" "Partner?! You make it sound like she's your lover! You bounty hunter are not worthy of loving anyone, not even Tierra!" Roydon cut Bane off and that made the Duro tick.

In a flash, Bane charged at Roydon and hurled him to the floor. They threw punches and a crowd gathered to see the fight. Bane lost his hat in the scuffle, but he didn't care; he hated the way Roydon said in that Bane was unworthy of loving Tierra.

Tierra, having finished her workout, heard the commotion and ran towards the shouts, but she called Lowell on her mini-holocom.

Bane punched at Roydon's nose, drawing blood, but Roydon kicked at Bane's stomach and the Duro fell to the floor. "Hold him up!" Roydon ordered and two of his comrades grabbed Bane, bringing to his feet.

Roydon, using his good arm, then punched hard into Bane's ribs and continued to do so, causing green blood to spew out of Bane's mouth.

"Stop it!" Tierra shouted, pushing through the crowd and placing herself in front of Bane and Roydon stopped throwing punches, although he was ready to continue.

"Get out of the way, Tierra! This son of a bitch needs to learn a lesson!" Roydon yelled, but Tierra refused to move.

"A lesson in what?" she asked, angrily, although she was not sure what the fight was about. "You know Roydon, you're not half the man of any of our members who risk their lives. In fact, all of you here are unworthy of being called members of Köder!" Tierra shouted at those in the room.

"What is all this?!" a voice shouted and the crowd saw Celio Lowell, their leader walk towards the center and saw Bane, all bruised and bloody and turned to face Roydon.

"I have never seen such arrogant behavior from a member like yourself Roydon Achilles and I have never seen anyone take down their own fellow comrades with their fists," Lowell said, his words were like daggers.

"This bounty hunter doesn't belong here! He needs to go to a maximum security prison! He will betray us in the end!" Roydon shouted, angrily.

"Silence!" Lowell yelled back and Roydon didn't speak another word. "Everyone is to respect one another! No matter what their reputation, background, or occupation they have!" Lowell was now shouting at everyone. He then to face those who had helped Roydon beat Bane up.

"You two are suspended from active duty! And I never want you anywhere near Cad Bane ever, again! Is that clear?!" Lowell yelled out his order.

"Yes sir!" Roydon's two comrades shouted back and they dropped Bane to the floor, but Tierra was able to catch him.

"And as you, Roydon Achilles!" Lowell turned to the arrogant human, "I want you to pack everything you have and go! You are hereby banished from this organization! And if you dare set foot on the premises, again, I will have you shot down!"

Roydon stood there in bitter silence and Lowell had a few others lead him away. "Tierra, take Bane to the infirmary," Lowell said to his adopted daughter, who helped the battered and bruised bounty hunter to his feet.

She took him to the medical ward, where droids evaluated the Duro and gave him the best treatment they had to offer. Bane was then taken to the recovery area, his face was bandaged and one eye had to be covered over, but it was quite miraculously that none of his ribs were broken.

Tierra came to his side, looking him over, even his stomach where many bruises were shown. "Tierra?" Bane spoke, his good eye looked at her.

"What just happened, Bane? Why did Roydon jump on you?" she asked and took one of his hands into her own.

"Roydon said a few things that were true about me," Bane replied and explains, "I have a reputation in leaving those who I had partnered with, sometimes they were arrested, but I stole the entire profit every time."

Tierra realized that Tytus Daube spoke the truth about Cad Bane, he was a greedy bounty hunter and she wondered if he will do the same to her and Köder once their assignment was complete.

"But I swear," Bane said, "Things will be different, as I am doing it for you," he added. Tierra gently placed a hand on the top of his head.

"You should get some rest, I'll bring your food later," she replied, releasing her grip on Bane's hand and leaves him.

_'There will come a time,' _Bane thoughts said, _'When I will say how much you mean to me, Tierra.'_

The bounty hunter then went to sleep, hoping that his injuries would not delay his and Tierra's mission.

* * *

**From the author: Roydon has some serious issues, but it was a good thing that he was fired. The question is, however, will Bane recover in time to continue the mission with Tierra? And will he confess his feelings to her? Find out later! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning! This chapter contains some lemon!**

Chapter 9

Cad Bane awoke a few hours later, sore and dizzy. _'It feels like I've been hit by a military hovercraft,'_ his thoughts said to him and he then remembered what had happened earlier that day.

"Bane?" someone asked and he turned his head to see Tierra, with a plate of food.

"How long was I out?" he asked, just as Tierra checked the bruises on his stomach and then his bandaged eye, they were healing quite nicely.

"All morning, it looks like your eye is going to be fine, can you walk?" she replied and Bane stood up from the bed and a shot of pain singed through him. Tierra had him lie back down.

"I'll have the medical droids give you more pain killers," she said and began to feed him what was on the plate. Bane knew it was some meat, but he was not sure what it was.

A medical droid came by to give Bane more pain killers and he was advised in getting more rest, but he refused. "I don't want to delay the mission on the account of my well-being," he said to Tierra and tried again to walk.

Bane succeeded this time, but every step was like walking on sharp needles. "I've been through worse," he told Tierra.

"I bet not as bad as this," she replied, walking beside him.

Then, Valeriu came into the medical ward and rage filled Bane. "Bane, I just want to say-" "Spare me your shit," the bounty hunter cut him off, "You were in on the whole thing with Roydon!" he shouted and it actually hurt his ribs when he yelled.

"I swear, I did not know that Roydon would accuse you of anything," Valeriu said, but Bane did not believe him.

"Valeriu," Tierra said to the young man, "I believe it's best for you to leave him alone for a while."

Valeriu nodded his head and was about to leave, when he handed over a case with the 5,000 credits. "I am sorry, Bane," Valeriu said and Bane took the case and the young man left.

"If you are well enough to walk, I want you to come with me, I've retrieved some security holograms from the place we went to last night and I am certain that it will feature your meeting with your client," Tierra explained to Bane.

In the computer room, Tierra and Bane looked over the security hologram and found the point where Bane met with the dark stranger.

"Damn, I can't see his face or anything significant," Tierra said and was about to shut off the computer, but Bane intervened.

"What's that there?" he asked, pointing to what looked like a roadster hovercraft and Tierra enhanced the image, but was only able to see a little of it. However, they noticed some numbers '93-2', but it was not all of the numbers.

Tierra checked the numbers on all available roadster hovercrafts on Coruscant, but the computer came up with millions of results.

Then an idea came to her head; she listened to Bane's client's voice, again, and checked the pitch of it and had the computer do a search on the billions, perhaps zillions of humans and aliens who had the same pitch and those who spoke the Galactic Standard language.

"That will take a lifetime," Bane said to her.

"Well, we have to try something, otherwise this case will grow cold," Tierra replied and had the computer send the results on her mini-com.

"In the mean time, Celio said we can join the Moonlight Festival," she added and Bane realized that he had forgotten about it and of his plan.

A little later, both of them ventured out into the city, where the sun was setting and the streets were full of parades. Private parties were held in bars and high-rise apartments. Music filled the senses and there were kiosks selling everything under the sun.

In one square, there was a dancing group, where both Bane and Tierra got caught in. Everyone clapped and jumped on their two feet, spinning in circles in a fast pace. The rush of the dance took Tierra's breath away, but as the dance came to an end, she 'bumped' into Bane.

"I've had enough of this," she said, panting.

"Come with me, I know a place where no one will bother us," Bane replied, leading her away from the dancing party.

Before they went to Bane's 'secret place', they discovered Valeriu being kicked out of a line to a bar. "Hey! You nimrods! What is it with you?! Can't I get just one drink?!" he shouted at the aliens who served as security.

"Valeriu, what's going on?" Tierra asked and the young man noticed.

"It seems that this bar doesn't like me very much, mainly due to the fact that I owe them quite a lot," he replied. Bane shook his head and pulled out a few hundred credits.

"Will this cover it?" the bounty hunter asked.

"You really didn't have to do that," Valeriu replied, but Bane shook his head, again.

"I know a place better than this, follow me," the Duro said, again, and led Valeriu and Tierra away.

They got into a hovercraft where Bane punched in coordinates for where he knew a bar that served beer and alcohol at a reasonable price. They were above the buildings and the hovercraft flew towards their destination.

Bane stopped at a building with a flat roof, but it was full of bars and restaurants. The building's roof had a garden full of trees and different flowers.

"There," Bane pointed to a bar where it was partially full, but Valeriu gave him a look. "What? You might like it, give it a shot. By the way, tell the owner that I recommended this place to you," Bane added and Valeriu went in.

"This way," Bane said to Tierra.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her towards the roof.

"I thought you deserve a front row seat for tonight," he replied and they headed up.

The garden roof was empty and Tierra liked this as she did not like crowds, plus it was very quiet as the hovercrafts were flying way below the roof.

"I came across this place almost by accident when I was hired to take out a mob boss from the Undercity district and he sort of ruled this building with an iron fist. After I finished killing him, some of the owners who run businesses here paid me a very big chunk and said that I could come and get my drinks for free," Bane explained to Tierra.

"Ah, so that's why you told Valeriu to tell the owner your name," she replied and adds, "But I have a feeling that you have another reason in bringing me here."

Then, Bane placed both his hands on her cheeks and stared deep into her black eyes. Tierra's heart began to pound for some reason, she knew that something was about to happen.

"So I can do this," Bane said in a whisper and then kissed her. Tierra realized that this was not like the other kisses she had the last time; it was more tender and passionate.

_'Has he fallen for me?' _Tierra wondered and for a moment, she felt like putting down her guard as the kisses were becoming almost fierce.

Then, Tierra broke away when she noticed a metal structure with satin sheets hanging from the top beams and she raced towards it, with Bane in pursuit.

Under the structure there were small sized trees with lounge chairs that had comfortable bedding. _'At last, no silk,'_ Tierra thought and laid down on one, just as Bane appeared.

He took off his hat and placed himself over Tierra, his mouth hovered over her neck, letting out his hot breath. He placed one hand over her breast and they shared another, deep kiss, just as the fireworks began.

Bane then moved his hand over Tierra's womanhood and squeezed it and Tierra let out a moan, a real moan. Then, Tierra began to unbuckle Bane's pants and he did the same to her.

Bane got in between her legs and his member was eager to enter her. He thrust himself hard and fast into Tierra, while holding up her legs.

"Bane..." Tierra moaned, again, and realized that the passion was real. They did not pay attention to the fireworks. The fireworks exploded in color and sparks.

Bane went deeper into Tierra and he did it hard, letting out gasps of hot air from his mouth. He continued to thrust hard and fast, his member going deeper into Tierra's womanhood.

"Bane...I'm nearly..." Tierra gasped, the climax was coming.

"No..." he said, "Not yet..." he commanded, but he couldn't stop it from coming. With all his strength, his thrusts became harder and faster.

He gave one last thrust before exhaling out a hot breath and he spilled his seed into her. Tierra also let out a breath, her forehead was drenched in sweat, and she had her arms around Bane's back the entire time.

Bane slipped out of her, but hovered over her, placing a hand over her cheek. "Tierra..." he said, almost panting. He was about to kiss her, when something caught his attention when one satin sheet moved in the wind.

There was a hovercraft and there were two aliens, an Umbaran and Yevetha, but Bane knew who they were. Ulises Dalgaard and Severino Lachance stared at him, even when their hovercraft went down to the story below.

"Is everything okay?" Tierra asked, noticing Bane's change in his face.

"Yes," he replied, but he knew that everything was not okay, and he had to do something.

He got off of Tierra, buckling his pants, and retrieved his hat. He also helped Tierra. "I'm sorry, but there's something I have to do," he said, "Something with these," he added, showing the case of 5,000 credits and the case of 75 million.

"Alright," Tierra replied in an uneasy tone.

"I shouldn't take long," Bane said and left the rooftop garden down to the floor below them, just as the smoke of the fireworks rolled in.

Bane located Severino down by the drop off for the hovercrafts and Severino looked out towards the horizon. "Well, it seems that you have seen better days," Bane said to Severino, who didn't say a word.

"Look, it was wrong of me to let you take the blame and then getting arrested," Bane said and threw both the cases to the ground. "Take this, it's all yours, and I know it's for-" Bane was backing away, when he bumped into the Yevetha, Ulises Dalgaard.

"You ratting us out, again? Huh, Cad Bane?" Severino asked, turning his head to face the Duro.

"What?" Bane said, he had no idea what Severino was saying.

"We heard that you have found something more valuable than Republic credits," the Umbaran said, walking towards Bane, "We want your girl and with that, we'll have your heart."

Bane was speechless, but his thoughts yell out at him_ 'Kill them! Don't let them-'_ But before Bane's thoughts could finish, he was hit from behind and he was out cold.

()()()()()()()()()

Back on the roof, Tierra was getting anxious and at first, she thought Bane had played her and ran off with the money.

However, a shape appeared in the darkness, and it was walking towards her. Tierra breathed a sigh of relief, "At first, I thought you ran off with the credits," she said.

Then, she heard two sets of feet walking toward her and that's when she saw two aliens, a Umbaran and a Yevetha.

"He did take off with the money," Ulises told her, but Tierra couldn't believe her ears and shook her head in disbelief. Ulises pointed to the edge of the roof and she saw a hovercraft and there was the familiar shape of Bane, wearing his hat.

"Cad Bane!" Tierra called after him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"He said 'a trade, the credits for the girl with the power of manipulation'," Severino said and Tierra stared at the two in horror.

"He also said 'it's payback for doping me'," Ulises chuckled and reached his arms towards Tierra.

Tierra kicked at him, but he didn't fall, and she ran when she realized that she didn't have her dagger. _'Damn! Of all the nights for me to forget it!'_ her thoughts said.

Suddenly, the Yevetha jumped on her and clamped her mouth shut. Tierra knew what they were planning to do and she tried her best to move, but Ulises was so strong that it felt like she was being crushed.

Then, there was a 'WOMP!' and the Umbaran, Severino collapsed and Ulises turned around, but he, too, was hit and fell to the ground.

Someone was pushing the Yevetha off of Tierra and she saw who it was, Tytus Daube. "Miss Tierra!" he exclaimed, helping her up.

"Lord Daube, how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I decided to follow you, I wanted to ask...but when I saw them attacking you! I had to do something!" Tytus said and adds, "C'mon, let's go before they come around!"

Tytus took a few steps away, but Tierra looked back out, seeing that Bane and the hovercraft he was on had vanished.

Tierra couldn't believe that Bane had sold her out and the love making was just a ploy. She turned to see Tytus Daube, who showed a face of concern and saw the misery on her face.

He walked over to her and held her tight, as Tierra began to cry. "You were right about Cad Bane," she sobbed and Tytus led her away.

"I know and I'm sorry for not giving enough details," he replied as they left the roof and he took her into his own hovercraft.

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, the hovercraft that Bane was on came to a stop outside of a clone troopers' post and the clone troopers on duty, including the generals noticed it.

"Sir," one trooper said, "That's Cad Bane!"

The bounty hunter was coming to and the first word he spoke was, "Tierra?" He realized what had happened and calls out, "Tierra!"

Just then, the clone troopers jumped into the hovercraft, but Bane tried to fight back.

At the other side, Valeriu, having finished his drinks a while go, noticed something unusual at the troopers' post and used his binoculars to see what was going on and saw Bane being taken by the troopers.

"Let me go, you cowards! Tierra!" Bane shouted as he was being hauled away to prison.

Valeriu knew that something was wrong and he immediately ran back to Köder headquarters to get help.

* * *

**From the author: Oh no! What's going to happen to Bane and Tierra? You will have to find out for yourself. And the truth will be revealed in the next chapter!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the Galactic Security Prison of Coruscant, Bane had been pacing around in his cell, he was worried of what happened to Tierra last night. _'What is she thinking now? That I doped her for the money? Shit, I have to get out of here!' _his thoughts cursed him.

Then, the cell door opened and a clone trooper not wearing his helmet entered. "Cad Bane," he said, "The Galactic Senate has sentenced you."

"Sentenced to what?" Bane asked, but he had the feeling of what it was.

"Death," the trooper replied and the other troopers cuffed Bane's wrists and led him out of the cell.

()()()()()()()()()

At Lady Kenina's apartment, Tytus Daube had Tierra dress into a white outfit with gold linen and had her hair tied in a short ponytail. "Now, let's just say nothing happened between you and that bounty hunter," Tytus said and prepared to leave Tierra in the bedroom.

The young woman did not seem to hear him and Tytus adds, "I did try to warn you about Cad Bane; all he cares about is the payment he receives and his own hind, if one person were to show him the sunlight, he will destroy it in an instant."

Tytus leaves the bedroom, with Tierra alone, having been brought back into impersonating Lady Kenina. She didn't care, all she wanted to was to forget ever meeting Bane and having him join Köder. She even tried to forget about last night, but she couldn't shake it out of her mind.

Tierra thought at that time that Bane was in love with her and she with him. However, it seemed that he played her good until the end. _'I'm an idiot! An idiot!' _her thoughts shouted at her.

Then, Tierra's mini-com alerted her and she looked to see that the computer at headquarters have found a vocal match on Bane's client. What she heard shocked her; the voice belonged to Tytus Daube!

()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the prison, Bane was being escorted towards the execution chamber. The bounty hunter looked around and then noticed Ulises and Severino!

In a flash, Bane hit himself against the troopers and grabbed the holo-key for the cell and entered. He grabbed Severino by the scuff of his armor and shouts, "How did you know about Tierra?! Tell me now!"

"We didn't know!" Severino answered and adds, "Some human man told us, uh, a Tytus Daube!"

_'Tytus Daube?! Oh shit!'_ Bane's thoughts said to him and that was when he realized that Tytus was the one who hired him to kill Lady Kenina!

Then, the troopers grabbed Bane and pulled him out of the cell. "Let me go!" Bane demanded as he was being toward the execution chamber, "You have to let me go! She's in danger!" Bane shouted, but the troopers did not listen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

At Lady Kenina's apartment, Tytus calls out to Tierra, "Miss Tierra? I heard something, what was it?"

Tierra showed herself to him with a look of bitter anger. She held up her mini-com and had it play the results. "Vocalization match found," it said and it played the conversation that Tytus had with Bane when he hired the bounty hunter to assassinate Lady Kenina.

Tytus gave a look of utter shock, but then says, "Oh please, it could've been anyone else's voice."

Tierra did not believe him and shoves him with a push. "It was you! All these attempts were all you! Why would you do that?! To your own sister!" Tierra demanded, but Tytus featured an angry face.

"Everything I did was for the good of my family," he answered and adds, "Ever since my father remarried and his new wife gave birth to that blind bitch, I knew that I would be kicked out of the fortune entirely.

"Kenina was perfect in my father's eyes, despite the fact that she was born blind and she was blind as a whore! She, bringing home male companions for her bed, human or alien! My father did not take this seriously and when he died, he left everything to her! I had no choice, but to watch her squander the inheritance on sex! I had to kill her, otherwise the Daube family would be nothing, but a disgraced family!"

Tierra was angry while she listened to Tytus; the Lady Kenina he described was far different from the one Tierra met and came to know. In what she was told, Lady Kenina had split her inheritance on charity, mostly on victims of war and for the homeless. Sure, Lady Kenina loved to take any male, human or alien, to bed with her, but she did not squander any money to them. Tierra saw Lady Kenina as an angel of mercy on those less fortunate with a kind heart.

"You're wrong!" she finally yelled out at Tytus, "You are wrong about Lady Kenina! And you are wrong about everything she's done!"

"Who will you go to?! To Cad Bane?!" Tytus shouted back and Tierra stared at him. "He won't be there for you!" Tytus added.

"What do you mean?!" Tierra demanded, staring hard into the man's cold eyes.

"That bounty hunter is to be executed for his crimes, including attempted murder," he replied and Tierra almost collapsed, but she remained strong on her feet.

"Cad Bane is part of Köder and if he is in trouble, then everyone else in our organization will help him get out, and I want to be part of it," Tierra said, giving a shove at Tytus and walked towards the entrance of the apartment.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a red blood trail on the floor and she followed it. To her horror, in the living room, Lady Kenina's maids were displayed on the floor, their necks had been slit open.

Tierra turned to run, but Tytus grabbed her by the shoulder with an iron grip and showed a knife to her face. "You want to see if Bane will come to the rescue? We will soon find out," he said in a dangerous whisper.

* * *

**From the author: This is bad! Will Bane be saved? And what of Tierra? Will Bane come to her rescue? Tons of questions! The answer will be revealed in the next chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cad Bane was nearing the execution chamber and he knew that his time was up. _'Tierra, I'm so sorry,'_ he thought, with his head down.

Just then, before they reached the chamber, all the doors clamped shut. "What is this?" the lead trooper asked and calls on the trooper on the other side of the door, "Open up!"

Instead of a trooper, someone appeared on a hologram, "What's the password?" he asked.

"What?" the trooper asked in confusion.

"No," the human man replied.

"Open this door!" the clone demanded, but the man in the hologram just chuckled.

"You're not even close!" he laughed and his image disappeared.

The trooper tried calling him, again, and that's when Bane noticed the first trooper holding him was pulled away by strong arms, followed by the second.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to open this door! One...two...thr-" the door did open, but instead of a fellow clone trooper, it was a male Besalisk and he hit the trooper on the side of the head and the trooper collapsed.

"Hey Bane!" a voice said from behind the Besalisk and Goran appeared. Goran quickly released Bane from the cuffs, just as the alarm went off, and clone troopers were storming the prison.

Bane ran with Goran and they saw other Köder members fight off the clone troopers. The two went outside to the hovercraft port, where the clone troopers were closing in on them.

Just then, blaster shots were fired, but they did not hit the troopers, instead they scrambled like roaches in order to avoid being hit. A hovercraft then came down in front of Bane and Goran. "Go on, bounty hunter! We'll see you back at base!" Goran ordered Bane and the Duro got into the hovercraft, where he met with Valeriu.

"You brought them here?" Bane asked and Valeriu nods. "I usually never say this, but thank you," Bane adds and Valeriu nods, again, and then sent the hovercraft flying away from the prison.

"Head to Lady Kenina's apartment, I have a feeling that Tierra may be there with that psycho, Tytus Daube," Bane said to Valeriu, who looked at him in surprise.

"Tytus Daube? Are you sure?" he asked and Bane gave a serious nod, "Holy crap!" Valeriu added and immediately set the coordinates and the hovercraft flew off.

()()()()()()()()()()

When they arrived, Valeriu had the hovercraft ported and hands over a blaster to Bane, "Take this, I bet you are better than me," he said and they in the apartment.

Upon reaching the entrance, they were shocked to see the dead maids, and the floor stained with red blood. "Tierra!" Bane shouted out and began to search the rooms.

"Bane!" Tierra's voice called out from the bedroom. Bane hurried to there and to his horror, he saw Tierra being held at knife-point by Tytus Daube. Bane held up the blaster, but he couldn't get a good shot because Tytus was using Tierra as a human shield.

"Go ahead, shoot her! You probably don't care about her!" Tytus taunted Bane, who gave a look of rage. That's when he realized that his arrogant, proud self was gone and he was now a helpless nobody. Bane lowered the blaster, admitting defeat.

"Ah," Tytus replied, "It seems that the ruthless bounty hunter has developed a soft spot for you Miss Tierra."

_'Don't let down your guard, Bane, get up!'_ Tierra's thoughts shouted, but she began to think.

"So, it has come to this," Tytus said, lowering the knife from Tierra's throat, "The bounty hunter once full of pride has become a major softie. Oh, this ought to be entertaining when I tell the whole galaxy about this."

"No, you won't," Tierra replied, angrily.

"And why do you say that?" Tytus asked in a rather curious tone.

"Because you'll dead before you leave this room," she answered, but Tytus just chuckled.

"You know what I'm going to do?" he asked, again, "I'm going to take you for a little ride in my space craft and you're going to tell me where that whore of a sister of mine is," he demanded.

"I would rather die than give the whereabouts of her ladyship," Tierra replied and that made Tytus feel irritated.

"Do you want me to slice your throat? Like I did to those maids out there?" he asked, but Bane did not want that to happen.

"If you kill her," Bane said and both of them looked at him, "Then I will kill you."

"Don't make me laugh, bounty hunter," Tytus replied and continues, "I bet that she seduced you in a way that was far better than my sister. What is your secret, Miss Tierra?" he asked.

Just then, Tierra slammed her foot against Tytus' stomach and he wailed in pain as Tierra kicked at him, again. "You bitch!" he shouted and flailed the knife around in the air.

Bane got up and began to shoot rounds at Tytus, but he was too quick. Tierra threw hard kicks at Tytus' ribs, but the enraged man raised his knife, wanting to make the kill. He was like a wild beast, having been let loose on a rampage.

Tierra avoided being hit by the knife and from Bane's gun fire. Tytus was not giving up until he made a kill and he did not care who and he continued flailing the knife.

Suddenly, the knife made a slice at something; Tierra's left eye! Blood streamed down Tierra's cheek as she covered her sliced eye. Bane watched in horror as blood gushed through Tierra's fingers as she cradled her beautiful black eye.

Bane snapped back into reality when he saw Tytus raise the knife over Tierra. "Die, you son of a bitch!" Bane shouted as he took quick aim and fired two rounds into Tytus' chest. The man did not react, instead, he died before hitting the floor.

Bane hurried over to Tierra, urging her to move her hands away from her eye. Tierra's hands were shaking while Bane held them in his and he stared at her left eye. Not only was the eye sliced in half, but also the eyelid.

"Bane! You okay?!" Valeriu's voice called out.

"C'mon, we need to get you out of here," Bane said to Tierra, carrying her in his arms.

"Oh shit, Tierra!" Valeriu exclaimed upon seeing her.

"We need to take her to the medical center! Let's go!" Bane ordered and they hurried into the hovercraft and it flew away from Lady Kenina's apartment.

()()()()()()()()()

At Köder's medical facility, Tierra was examined by the droids, but she knew that her eye couldn't be saved.

Outside of the ward, Bane pranced around, waiting anxiously to hear any news of Tierra's condition. Just then, Lowell arrived and he looked angry. He grabbed Bane by the cuff of his shirt and held him off the ground.

Lowell was about to say something, but he didn't have any words. Instead, he put Bane down and released him. "It's my fault, Lowell," Bane admitted, "If I had not let down my guard-"

"Shut up, Bane," Lowell cut him off, "I don't want to hear any excuse from you. I do want to hear that you are the one that needs to be blamed for this whole mess," he said and Bane nods.

Then, a medical droid came out to deliver the news. "She'll be all right, but her left eye couldn't be saved. She is permanently blind in that eye," it explained and allows them to go in.

Tierra laid on a bed and Bane saw that her left eye was completely bandaged. Bane placed a hand on her head, his fingers brushing through her ebony black hair, and he kissed her forehead.

"Bane?" a tiny voice said and he looked down to see that Tierra's one good eye was open. That was when Bane pressed two fingers to his tear-ducts, trying to prevent any tears from falling.

"Tierra, I'm so sorry," he replied, but Tierra placed her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were a good shot, what happened?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

_'I didn't want to shoot you because I love you, Tierra,'_ Bane's thoughts said, but he didn't say it out loud, at least no yet, and he held her tight in his arms.

"I never thought that I would be partially blind," Tierra said, again. Bane, however, did not like the sound of that.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are? Or were?" he asked and Tierra buried her face into his chest.

Tierra was ordered to rest for awhile and she went back to sleep with Bane by her bedside.

* * *

**From the author: I know, I'm horrible, but I honestly thought of that this would be a romantic way for letting readers know what Bane's true feelings are. You're probably wondering if Tierra would adapt well with one blind eye? Find out later! **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hours had passed and Bane awoke to see Tierra staring in a mirror, looking at her bandaged eye. "Do I look that terrible?" she asked, not trusting her reflection.

Bane had his fingers stream through her black hair and touched the bandaged part of her eye. "Would you consider me getting a glass eye?" Tierra asked, again.

"A glass eye?" Bane replied and shakes his head, "I think no glass eye could replace the beautiful one you had."

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked, having her arms folded over her chest, "What happened to the ruthless bounty hunter? What happened to the real Cad Bane?"

He did not speak and Tierra was getting quite irritated with every minute passing. Tierra then did something Bane was not expecting; she grabbed him by the cuff of his coat and buried her lips into his mouth.

Bane pushed her away, "Don't," he said and Tierra looked shocked in what he just did.

The bounty hunter had been thinking since Tierra was brought to the medical ward, no, that was a lie. Ever since Tierra's eye was sliced by the deranged Tytus Daube , Bane thought it was best for him to leave Köder as soon as possible and forget about ever meeting Tierra.

He knew that he had changed when he realized that he had grown close to Tierra and that she was his weakness._ 'I will be a laughing stock when the other bounty hunters hear about this,'_ Bane thought and more come to his head, _'The next time we meet another psychopath, she might get killed and that will be the death of me.' _He knew what he had to do.

He was going to leave Köder and Tierra, for good, never wanting to see her, again and it was for the best.

"Bane, what is wrong?" Tierra asked and he stares at her.

"Nothing," he lied and adds another, "I need to speak to Lowell, I will be back. You should get some more sleep."

Tierra looked at him, wondering what was going on inside his head. "Alright," she said, uneasily and watched as he left the medical ward and she went back to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Bane located Celio Lowell in his private quarters. It was a nice bed/office room with steel and wood desk and a large window overlooked the courtyard outside.

"Cad Bane, what brings you here?" Lowell asked, although he did not sound pleased to see him.

Bane knew Lowell blamed him for Tierra's injury and will not forgive him for quite some time.

"I want you to know that the mission is complete, Tytus Daube was behind the assassination attempts on Lady Kenina's life," Bane explained, but Lowell did not look surprised.

"Yes, I know. I had a message sent to Lady Kenina and I suspect she will not take it lightly. I did tell her about Tierra's injury and I also suspect her ladyship will not take that lightly," Lowell said.

"I'm also here to tell you-" "Before you say anything else," Lowell cut Bane off, "Tierra and I had a little talk the other day. She said that if the mission did go well, which it sort of did, she wants to know if you want to become a permanent member of Köder," Lowell said.

Bane already had an answer and replies, "I'm sorry, but I must decline. I've been an idiot and my stupidity almost got her killed."

Lowell stared at him in surprise and says, "You did take out Lord Daube before he-" "Stop!" Bane shouted and Lowell went silent.

"I blame myself for not protecting Tierra. If I wasn't so weak, I would've shot both her and Tytus. I would've killed them both, then tell you that she died by an accidental shot, and then, I would've run off with the 150 million credits! That is what I am! I am nothing, but a greedy, arrogant bastard!" Bane shouted out and Lowell had listened the entire time without flinching.

"But you didn't kill Tierra, because I know you have feelings for her. I find that quite unbelievable after she manipulated you. And one other thing, you don't know who you really are and I believe Tierra brought it out of the depths of your soul," Lowell replied, but Bane was not moved by this.

"Listen," the bounty hunter said, "I came here to announce that the mission is complete and I will be leaving, I swore to that. Don't tell Tierra right away, otherwise she will come after me, and I want to stay away from her, I don't want the other bounty hunters to know of my weakness. Just give me the other 75 million and I'll leave right away and don't ask any questions," Bane finished and Lowell stared at him.

He then had someone bring in a case of 75 million in gold credits. Bane stared at the credits, but he did not feel satisfied.

"Bane, before you leave," Lowell said and the Duro stopped in his tracks, "If Tierra is the one you desire, then I-"

"No," Bane replied, "Just tell her I had to leave, like I swore I would."

"I believe you didn't swear to that," Lowell said in a whisper, but Bane heard it. "I am sorry that you "have" to leave, you would've been a great member of this organization." he added and Bane leaves the room with the case.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Outside in the courtyard, Bane was about to leave, when he heard Valeriu. "Bane! Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Bane answered.

"But why not stay? What about Tierra? She would be devastated when she hears that you left," Valeriu replied, but Bane shakes his head.

"It is for the best, I'm sorry Valeriu, and thanks again for saving my life at the prison," the bounty hunter said.

Valeriu then placed a hand on Bane's shoulder, but Bane didn't realize that Valeriu clipped a tiny device that would give Bane's exact location.

"I'll take care of Tierra for you," Valeriu replied and Bane nods and he walks away from Köder, leaving behind the woman he had come to love.

_'I am sorry Tierra,'_ he thought and he didn't look back as he got into a hovercraft and it flew away.

* * *

**From the author: Please don't hate me! I really wanted this story to go a little bit longer. Bane is still quite ignorant of his feelings towards Tierra. Will Tierra locate him and convince him to take her? Find out later!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cad Bane avoided security in order to sneak onto a space porter that was heading to Metellos; he had to get away from Coruscant and Tierra.

Being sly and quiet, Bane avoided being caught and dissolved among the other people who were on the ship. A few seconds later, the space porter left the port right on schedule.

Bane found an empty bunker and retreated inside and locked the door. Bane looked inside the case of gold credits, but then, he threw it across the bunker and it crashed at the wall, the credits scattered around the floor.

The bounty hunter stared at the money, but did not bother picking them up. He hated himself for abandoning Tierra, but he knew that it was for the best.

Bane laid down on the bed and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()

Tierra awoke that evening and was surprised to see that Bane had not come back as he said he would. Lowell was there and he looked at her.

"Celio, where's Bane?" she asked.

He stared at the floor, afraid to say something that would hurt her, but he answers, "He left, just as he said he would."

"What?!" Tierra exclaimed and stood up from the bed, "Where did he go?! Do you know?!"

"No, I'm sorry. He said it was for the best," Lowell answered, but Tierra did not take it lightly.

"For the best?! He is an ignorant bastard!" Tierra exclaimed and went on a rampage in the medical ward. Lowell took his adopted daughter in his arms and it calms her a bit, but she was very upset.

Some medical droids removed the bandages from the left eyelid, it was still swollen from the stitches and the cut was still red. "Can you see with your good eye?" a droid asked and Tierra nods.

"Do not strain that other eye, otherwise you will go blind in that, too," the droid advised.

Tierra left the medical ward and stood in front of a mirror, looking at herself with her one good eye. She didn't like the hideous redness on her left eye, so she messed her hair around, trying to hide the battle scar.

"I think you look good with that," a voice said and Tierra turned to see Valeriu.

"What do you want?" she asked, rather irritated.

"Do you have any clue where Bane is?" Valeriu said, but Tierra looks at him.

"Lowell said he left with the rest of the payment, Bane told him it was for the best. I think he is upset for what happened to me," Tierra replied and she noticed Valeriu, who had a grin on his face.

"I have a hunch where he might have gone," he said and featured a mini-location scanner. Valeriu waits for it to locate the mini-device that he put on Bane. "He's on a space porter, heading for Metellos," he informed her.

"Why Metellos?" Tierra asked herself, reminding herself of how she hated the planet.

"And I forbid you in going after Bane," Lowell said upon entering.

"But why?" Tierra asked.

"It is very dangerous on Metellos and with your condition-" "That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" Tierra shouted at Lowell, "I've been through danger before and I can go through it again."

"You are not ready to go out, you have one eye and the medical droid advised you not to strain it, otherwise you will go blind, and I don't want that to happen," he said to his adopted daughter.

"Celio, I have to go find Bane, I..." Tierra stopped speaking and Lowell seemed interested in what she had to say.

"I want to hear it," he said, waiting patiently.

"I love him, Celio," Tierra finally admitted her feelings and Lowell hugs her.

"I know and I'll be glad to help you, but I want you to get use to being blind in one eye, and that might take some time," he replied and leads her away for her training.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bane arrived on Metellos and he evaded any suspicion upon exiting the ship. The first thing for him to do was to find a place to stay for awhile and he refused to collect the credits he had left on the ship. He was sure that someone would find them and keep them to himself.

The money did not matter to him anymore, he felt like forgetting all the events that happened, but he couldn't shake the image of Tierra out of his mind.

_'I'm such an idiot, but I can't go back and risk her life, again,' _he thought to himself.

Out of pure luck, he found an abandoned apartment highrise that seemed better days, but it would have to do. Unfortunately, he was not the only one to discover it; a few homeless people were living in it, and they did not look welcoming.

"Get lost, Duro," one feral droid ordered, but Bane did not move.

"It seems to me that there is plenty of rooms, I only need one," the bounty hunter replied, having his arms over his chest.

"I said get lost, this is our turf," the droid ordered, again, and reached for a steel rod.

"One wrong move and you're dead," Bane said, holding up his blaster.

"Let him have a room," one human told the droid and it allowed Bane to take a room.

Bane looked around the floors, the building was damp, dusty, and cold, but he did not care, he lived through worse. The room he found had a bed, a window that overlooked the streets, but the light fixtures were not working.

Bane stared out on the streets; there were humans, aliens, and droids scurrying around, much like animals looking for food.

Then, Bane heard a scream, it was from outside, it would be too late to save whoever was screaming, but it triggered the painful memory of Tierra, her eye getting sliced by the deranged Tytus Daube.

He placed his hands over his ears, trying his best to shut out the cries, but it was no use.

Finally, the screaming stopped, and Bane looked out, again, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

An itch formed on his shoulder and he scratched at it, but in the process, he felt something on the shoulder pad of his coat, something small.

Bane took off his coat and looked closely at the shoulder pad and pulled out a mini-device of some sort. It looked like a tracking beacon and Bane knew who set it on him.

"Valeriu, you space swine," he said to himself and crushed the beacon under his boot. He never wanted to be located, it was for Tierra's sake, and his own.

* * *

**From the author: Oh boy, Bane is seriously in denial. Would Tierra locate him without the tracking beacon? Will she succeed of winning him and convince him to let her stay with him? Find out later!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

True to Celio Lowell's word, it was difficult for Tierra to get use to having one eye, it was like half of the world was in complete darkness. Tierra would usually run into something that was on her left side, her blind side.

"Crap, this is so hard," she said to herself and Lowell.

"Don't give up," he replied and offering himself as a guide.

It had been a week since Bane left Coruscant and Tierra felt that her so-called training was getting in the way of finding him. Also, Tierra began experiencing mornings where she had to run to the lavatory or find a trash bin to throw up in. At times, she would feel very tired and had unusual mood swings.

At first, Tierra blamed the antibiotics that she had been given for the healing of her eye. However, she had to be sure if it was just a reaction and not something else. She went to the medical ward a week later when her condition did not improve.

A medical droid checked her symptoms and tested some of her urine and blood. The results took less than a minute to show and the medical droid says to Tierra, "I have some good news, you're pregnant."

Tierra, at first could not believe her ears and asks, "Say that, again."

"All the symptoms you have been having point to pregnancy and your urine and blood samples prove that," the medical droid replied.

Tierra placed both her hands at both sides of her forehead, shock coursed through her, but then, the shock turn to glee, and she began to laugh and placed a hand over her belly.

There was no doubt in her mind that Cad Bane was the father as they had sex twice, yet she was not sure which time got her pregnant. Yet she wondered what the baby would look like, it will be a half-ling she knew that.

Tierra had to push that out of her mind, now she was more determined to locate Bane and convince him to let her stay with him.

She left the medical ward and went to find Valeriu, hoping that the tracking deacon was still on. She did find Valeriu in the computer room, but he had a look of concern and exhaustion.

"Valeriu, what is the matter?" Tierra asked him.

He looked lost in what to say, but he manages to say, "I lost...the beacon signal."

"You what?!" Tierra almost shouted.

"I don't know how it happened, but Bane might've destroyed it somehow, or he left Metellos to the far Outer Rim," Valeriu said, but Tierra pranced about in utter dismay.

"I'm really sorry Tierra, I should've placed it farther on his coat, but I didn't know how to-" "Stop! Just stop talking!" Tierra snapped at him.

She took a seat and felt like hyperventilating, but she couldn't for the sake of her baby. She placed a hand over her eye and let the tears fall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back on Metellos, Bane had stayed in the dark room all day. In fact, he had been in the room for two weeks, not wanting to leave this prison as he felt he didn't carry out his sentence. "Cut the shit, you're Cad Bane, the ruthless bounty hunter in all of the galaxy!" he shouted out loud, feeling his confidence come back.

However, he had the gut feeling that it was wrong to leave Tierra, but he did not want to follow his gut in returning to her, not unless he felt it was serious.

Then, his mini-com alerted him and a human man appeared in the hologram. "Cad Bane?" the man asked.

"You got that right," the bounty hunter replied.

"I'm in need of your services," the man said. He was elderly, perhaps almost a hundred years old with a long beard. "I'm a collector of rare gems and there is a certain one that I desire."

"What is the sort of gem you wish for me to steal?" Bane asked.

"The Sun of Metellos," the elderly man replied. The Sun of Metellos was a rare yellow colored diamond, believed to have been one of the first jewels claimed by the government on Metellos. It was said that the diamond had the power to show the future to its owner in their dreams.

"And how much will I be expecting when the job is complete?" Bane asked, although he did not care about the payment.

"250 million platinum credits and I will provide you with anything you need to carry out the heist," the man said.

"Deal," Bane replied and the two started to set a plan.

* * *

**From the author: Uh-oh, things just got interesting! **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cad Bane had been given information on where to locate the 'Sun of Metellos', a rare yellow colored diamond. The jewel would be in a museum, locked inside a vault. The museum is located close to the capital and security was not the best as the droids were 'cheap'.

However, Bane needed to figure out a way to get into the vault as it was password protected. Bane knew what to do in a situation like that.

On the day of the heist, Bane, using his rocket boots flew to the top of the roof. The museum was made of white marble and it had been decorated with marble statues of mythical gods and creatures.

Bane peeked through the glass dome and saw the vault. "Really cheap droids," he said to himself, as he saw that the security droids were not doing a proper job.

Luckily, Bane saw a Gran, perhaps one of the museum staff and he watched carefully as the Gran pressed in numbers for the vault, '4860'.

"Why do people use even numbers?" Bane asked himself and watched the Gran entered the vault. The Gran was in there for only a few minutes and then left, locking the vault.

When the coast was clear, Bane went into action by blow- torching the blots of one of the glass panes. He quietly removed the pane, not to alert the stupid droid, and then, using a silencer, shot one round at the droid.

The droid collapsed and died out. Bane, using a lasso climbed down and pressed in the numbers for the vault.

It opened and Bane entered a room where thousands of gemstones and relics were stored.

He checked to see mic the diamond was among the glass cases. It was in the middle, but it was not protected by a glass case. Bane didn't take any chances and, using a smoking device, checked to see if there were any security fields.

There were, but the field only surrounded the sides of it and not the top. "People can be such idiots," Bane said and shot a lasso at a ceiling beam.

He climbed on the lasso and was over the diamond. His fingers touched the gem, but suddenly, Bane's mind was filled with images from the past.

The images were of Bane's passed jobs, including the ones where he killed the targets he was assigned to. Then, an image of Tierra appeared and she was looking at him with one eye.

Bane thought he was going to lose it, but he snapped back into reality. He was still dangling over the diamond and he took it in his hand.

Bane righted himself and swung to the side. He placed the diamond in a pouch and collected his lasso and hurried out of the vault. Using his rocket boots, Bane flew up to the dome and out in the open, but he heard someone shout, "Stop!"

Bane looked down to see the Gran he saw earlier, but he ignored the shouts and flew away, his job was complete.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that evening, Bane delivered the diamond to his client, who then handed over the 250 million platinum credits. "Excellent work, Cad Bane," the elderly man commented and stared at the yellow diamond. The gem was as big as his palm.

Bane knew he wasn't needed for anything and it was a good thing, too, as he being plagued by a headache.

"I suggest you go and rest somewhere, I can see that you're not yourself," the elderly man said. Bane had to agree, he was in need of some sleep and they parted ways.

Bane returned to his room at the abandoned apartment and laid down on the bed. It was still bright out and Bane placed his hat over his eyes and was asleep within seconds.

_Bane awoke in some dark setting, but in a flash, the scene became a violent battlefield. Only it wasn't a battlefield, it was more of a public street._

_Thousands of people, human and alien were running away from gunfire and Bane saw it was clone troopers firing on the crowd. This made no sense; the clone troopers protected civilians and now they were trying to kill them._

_"Down with the Emperor!" someone shouted before being shot._

_"Daddy! Mommy!" Bane heard a girl crying and he began to look around for her. _

_He did find the girl, except she was in the arms of a woman who looked very familiar to Bane. The woman took a few steps away before stopping and turned to face Bane. _

_"Tierra?" he spoke and he noticed that the girl had vanished and a bundle was in Tierra's arms and there was a baby crying. _

_Tierra stared at him for a long time before the dream began to dissolve into nothingness._

"Tierra!" Bane shouted upon awakening from the dream. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and he looked around the room, there was nothing.

Bane did not know what the dream meant and decided to forget about it and rested for a little bit longer. However, there was something that bothered him.

In the dream, he did hear someone shout, "Down with the Emperor!"

Who was the emperor? There were no empires that Bane knew about, at least he didn't think so. And what of Tierra and the child she held? Who was the child? He decided to save that questions for later and he dozed off.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back on Coruscant, inside Köder headquarters, Tierra had finished speaking to Lowell about her pregnancy.

"Damn that bastard!" Lowell shouted, referring to Bane.

"Celio, it was mostly my fault, we didn't use protection and it slipped-" Lowell held up a hand to silence Tierra.

"I'm not blaming you, as you were portraying Lady Kenina, who I suspect loves to have unprotected sex," he said, but she shook her head vigorously.

"It wasn't just that night, we did it a second time on the night of the Moonlight Festival," Tierra explained and Lowell just stared at her.

His eyes were wide and they showed the horror and rage. He stood up from his chair and pranced around, his hand on his forehead. He looks at Tierra and says, "And you are certain that-"

"I am not certain, I know Bane is the father," she cut in.

Lowell begins to think, Tierra knew he was thinking hard into what he should do with her and her baby. She hoped that he won't order her to get an abortion, because she wanted this baby, as it would remind her of Bane in some way.

"Do you want to keep the child?" Lowell finally asked.

"Yes, I want it more than money," Tierra answered and Lowell nods his head.

"I know you might not like this, but I want what's best for you and your baby," he said and Tierra braces herself in what he was going to say. "I want you to retire from Köder, I know it sounds shocking, but I want you to be a full-time mother. I will help you find a residence on Naboo, your birthplace, and I will financially provide for you," he said and she stares at her adopted father.

"Does that mean I can't come back to Köder?" she asks and Lowell nods.

"I'm sorry Tierra, raising a child and being an agent is tough work and I don't your child to be raised by different people. It needs you at all times," he replied and Tierra looked down.

"I would like to advise you not to tell anyone about your pregnancy," he added and Tierra nods.

"When do you think you'll be sending me to Naboo?" she asked as an idea came to her head.

"I hope to seal a residence with you and set a transaction in your account in about two weeks. And I hope you don't show by that time," Lowell replied and Tierra nods, again. Lowell then holds her in his arms.

"I know it's hard, but all I want is for you and your baby to be safe," he said and Tierra nods, again, but she thought,_ 'Safe from Bane?' _

Tierra knew Bane still had a reputation in being cold and ruthless, but she knew he had changed. She knew that Lowell was thinking that Bane might kill her and the child, once he found out it was his, but Tierra knew he would not do that.

"You can go now," Lowell said to Tierra and she leaves. Once she was out of the office, she hurried off to find Valeriu, as she knew Bane saw him as an ally, and Valeriu was good in keeping secrets.

She located him, asleep in his room. "Valeriu," she said and he wakes up.

"Tierra, I'm sorry, I really am, but I just-" "I'm not here to talk about that," Tierra cut in. "I need to talk to you, it's really important," she said and she begins to tell Valeriu about her secret.

* * *

**From the author: You're probably wondering what is going to happen to Bane and Tierra? Will they be reunited in some way? And how will Bane react when he hears of Tierra's pregnancy? You'll have to wait and find out later.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two weeks went by in a flash. Cad Bane found himself back in the game, making base on Metellos and carrying out assignments that mostly involved stealing rare or precious items. He refused to carry out sexual assaults on women as he found it to be painful, not just psychically, but also mentally.

There were times that the memories of being with Tierra would flash through his mind and he hated it. No matter how hard he tried to shut out Tierra's image, it would always come back.

"I can't go back, not ever," he kept reminding himself, but he could not deny the feeling. _'I still love you Tierra, but I can't see you anymore, for our sakes,'_ he thought and there were times where he would mentally break down and let it all out by wrecking his room.

"I'm an idiot, an arrogant idiot!" he shouted after finishing in tearing apart his room. At times, Bane would take his blaster in his hand and would raise to his head, but he would not pull the trigger.

_'Don't do this, Bane,'_ his thoughts told him, _'You need some time away from Tierra. Give yourself some time and you will forget about her.'_

Bane did not like the sound of the last thought and he says to himself, "I will stay away from her for a few months and if I am up to it, I will go back for her."

()()()()()()()()()()

On Coruscant, at Köder headquarters, Tierra had finished packing in what she need for her new life on Naboo.

Two weeks ago, she told Valeriu her secret and ordered him to not tell anyone, except for Bane when or if he will come back to Köder.

"And you're positive it is Bane's," he said and Tierra assured him.

Tierra bid farewell to her friends and Lowell took her to the space port. "I've hired a servant droid, DOT-91 to take care of you when you start getting heavy. When you are ready, send for a mid-wife and inform me when the child is born," Lowell said to her, but then, his eyes began to tear up.

"I will be all right, Celio," Tierra replied and hugs him.

"I always thought of you as my own and now, this is the hardest thing to do for a father to his daughter," he said and returns the hug.

Then it was time, the space porter's captain announces that the ship was ready to leave. Tierra bid one last goodbye to Lowell, her adopted father and hoped to see him, again one day. She got into the porter and it left Coruscant for Naboo.

During the journey, Tierra had been thinking of Bane, and when he will return to her. She thought of what his reaction will be when he learned of her pregnancy and the child was his. However, Tierra thought of the dreaded feeling that Bane will never come back to her.

_'Don't think of that, he will go to Köder and ask for me and where I am,'_ her thoughts said to her. Tierra then did something she never done before, she began to pray to all the gods and deities of the universe.

She prayed that they will convince Bane to return to her in time for their child to be born.

()()()()()()()()()()

The space porter arrived on Naboo in a day and Tierra stepped onto her home planet for the first time in years. "Miss Tierra?" a robotic feminine said as soon as Tierra got off the ship.

She turned to see a droid made of stainless steel, but was colored pink and white. "I'm DOT-91, I'll be taking care of you," the droid said.

"Nice to meet you, DOT," Tierra replied.

"Please, let me take your baggage," the droid replied, but Tierra shook her head.

"I'm fine, but you can carry this," she said, handing one bag of clothes to DOT.

"You seem to be a charming lady," the droid said and asks, "Tell me, how far along are you?"

"About five or six weeks," Tierra answered.

"Where is your husband?" DOT asked, again, but Tierra didn't like that question.

"I don't have a husband," she replied and DOT gave a regretful sigh.

They took a taxi hovercraft and they rode around the capital of Naboo. It looked just as beautiful as before with elegant palaces, amazing hanging gardens, and open-air buildings.

The taxi hovercraft stopped in front of a building that Tierra found quite amazing. There was a hanging garden and there were plenty of open-air windows. It was the inside that blew Tierra away.

Inside, there was an enormous living room with a fireplace, lavish-looking sofa and chairs, and an open patio with thin columns. There was a big bedroom for Tierra with a big bed that would fit two people and there were open-air windows. There were vines that covered the columns with flowers.

Tierra took a peek out and looked at the people walking on the street below. She felt serene in her new living conditions, but she felt emptiness inside, except for the tiny bit of life growing inside her.

"Please, come back Bane," she said to herself, but she knew it would not be enough.

* * *

**From the author: Poor Tierra, all she desires is Bane. Will he come back to her? Or will Tierra go through nine months without him? Find out for yourself.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Many months had passed and they were slow and painful for both Cad Bane and Tierra.

Tierra's belly grew bigger and it was nearly time. For the pass nine months, she refused to give up her belief that Bane would come back, but he had not shown.

Today, she finished fixing up the baby's crib in her room. The bedding was made of fine cotton and it was colored yellow like the sun. With the task complete, Tierra thought of Bane, and placed both hands on her belly.

"Please, please, I want you to see your child," she said, but the response she got was a kick in her womb.

It was a hard kick and the next thing that happened was Tierra's water breaking. "DOT!" she screamed and the service droid rushed in, "Call for a mid-wife or a doctor, it's time!" Tierra ordered.

The droid didn't go, instead, it helped Tierra to the bed and it then hurried out and Tierra heard it run down the street, calling out for a doctor or a mid-wife.

The pain was unbearable, Tierra thought she was going to die, but she did not think of death. She held her hands tight on a beam of the bed and breathed in all the oxygen into her lungs.

"Miss Tierra!" she heard DOT come back and Tierra saw two women, a blue skinned Twi'lek and a human dressed in white cotton came in.

"Miss, how is the pain?" the human woman asked.

Tierra let out a cry as a contraction coursed through her abdomen. "Do you have towels or anything for the baby?" the human woman asked DOT and the droid left the room and returned with a lot of them.

The Twi'lek positioned Tierra and sat beside her, calming her as best she could, but the contractions kept coming back in just a few seconds. Tierra's screams attracted a crowd outside.

"What the heck is going on?" a Gran asked.

"Quiet! The lady who lives in there is having her baby," a human man replied.

People, human and alien gathered in the square, listening to Tierra's cries of pain, but they were waiting for the cries of a baby.

_'Please, Bane, where are you?'_ Tierra thought, but she knew he was not coming.

The human mid-wife placed a hand over Tierra's opening and could feel the baby's head. "Okay Miss, breath in deep," she commanded and Tierra took many deep breaths.

"Now give me a push," the mid-wife said and Tierra did with all her strength, while holding onto the Twi'lek's hand. Tierra gave a few more and felt the baby slowly slip out of her.

A new cry filled the room and Tierra's body shivered in relief as the mid-wife cut the cord and the Twi'lek joined in the baby's cleaning.

"DOT, what gender is it?" Tierra asked the droid and it peeked over the mid-wives, but the Twi'lek brought the baby to Tierra.

"It's a girl, a beautiful girl," the alien answered. Tierra looked at the baby's face; her daughter looked flawless with smooth skin, ten tiny fingers, and specks of black hair.

Tierra waited for her daughter to open her eyes and prayed that they would be different from her one black eye. The baby did open her eyes to reveal red pupil-less eyes, Bane's eyes.

_'Bane, she has your eyes. You need to come and see her,'_ Tierra thought and tears escaped from her one eye.

"Hey up there!" someone shouted out from the street below and DOT went up to the window to see that a crowd had gathered outside.

"Milady, you've attracted an audience," the droid said to her mistress, who chuckled.

"What is the baby's gender?!" someone asked.

"It's a beautiful girl!" DOT called back and there was an explosion of cheers. The applause lasted for a long time and then the crowd went back to their routines with smiles on their faces.

Tierra held her daughter tight and they rested for a while. Moments later, with the help of the mid-wives, Tierra was well enough to feed her baby and her daughter suckled on her mother's breast.

The mid-wives, seeing that their work was done, congratulated Tierra and left.

"What is her name, Miss Tierra?" DOT asked, as she took the bloody sheets to be washed.

"I am going to name her Adena, for she has fire in her eyes," Tierra answered and Adena yawned.

Tierra looked out the open window and held Adena close to her chest and the baby fell asleep in a minute. _'Bane, you're not coming back to me, are you?'_ Tierra thought, _'What if you are dead? No, you're alive, I know you are.'_

Tierra kept on believing that Bane was indeed alive and he would somehow come back to her and Adena.

()()()()()()()()()()()

On Metellos, Cad Bane was suffering from a dream and it had been the same one for the pass few months.

The dream featured Tierra and at times, she held a crying bundle and she would say, "Come see your girl, Bane."

The bounty hunter would wake up, dazed and confused about the dream. On this day, he was considering of going to Köder and ask Tierra for forgiveness and if she wanted to come with him and become his partner.

He gathered his things and left the run-down apartment, although he was grateful to leave. During the nine months of non-stop work, he was able to buy a new personal Rogue-class starfighter ship, _Xanadu Blood II. _

Bane set the coordinates for Coruscant and begged to every god he knew that Tierra would be waiting for him at Köder.

The starfighter lifted up from the air and it flew away from Metellos and it went at full speed towards Coruscant.

* * *

**From the author: What a relief! Bane is finally taking his feeling seriously and will be seeing his daughter, Adena, or will he? The excitement continues!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The _Xanadu_ _Blood II _made it to Coruscant by the time morning came. Bane flew down to the planet and located Köder, it was the same as it was.

After docking the starfighter, Bane hurried up to the entrance to the building and went in. He looked around and Köder agents noticed him and their reactions were "Holy shit, it's Cad Bane!" "Where did he come from?!" "I thought he left?!"

"Goran!" Bane called out and the human male stepped forward.

"I don't believe it, Cad Bane, back from the dead," Goran joked, but the bounty hunter didn't laugh.

"Tell me, where is Tierra?" Bane asked in a rather demanding tone.

Everyone looked at him and at each other, unable to speak. "What is the matter with all of you? Lost your tongues?" Bane asked and he was getting irritated.

"Cad Bane," a voice spoke from behind and Celio Lowell featured himself.

"Lowell," the bounty hunter said, "Where's Tierra? I really need to-" Lowell held up a hand to silence him.

"Tierra left Köder," he replied and Bane's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Left? What do you mean she left?" Bane asked, but Lowell did not answer. "Did you fire Tierra?!" the bounty hunter added rather viciously.

"No, she retired from service due to her injury," Lowell answered, but Bane didn't believe him.

"You're lying! Tierra is a fighter! And she can fight with her eyes closed!" he shouted and Lowell stared coldly at him.

"I'm sorry, but you won't find her here and I refuse to give any information of where she is now," Lowell replied, but Bane refused to give up.

"Are you trying to prevent me from seeing her? What is it with you? I am no danger to her," Bane said.

"You are a danger to her. After what happened to her, I should've taken you back to that prison to be executed!" Lowell shouted and that's when Bane noticed a change in the man.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Celio Lowell that I know from months ago. Before, you said that Tierra changed me, but now you say I am a threat to her?! What is wrong with you?" Bane asked, angrily.

"Cad Bane, don't make this difficult, now leave," Lowell said, trying to keep calm. Then, Bane grabbed Lowell by the cuff of his shirt.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where Tierra is!" the Duro shouted, but suddenly, Lowell kicked Bane in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

Lowell then grabbed Bane by the cuff of his coat and says in low and dangerous whisper, "If you dare come back and ask me, again, I'll kill you."

Lowell walked away, leaving Bane bitterly angry towards him. He had no choice, but to leave Köder and do his best in locating Tierra by himself.

Bane left the building and was about to get into his starfighter, when someone whispers, "Bane! Cad Bane!"

Bane checked the other side of his ship and came upon Valeriu. "Valeriu!" he said.

"Bane, please tell me you are looking for Tierra," the young man replied and Bane nods. "She's been relocated to Naboo," Valeriu said and continues, "Lowell wanted her to stay away from you."

"Why?" Bane asked.

Valeriu took a deep breath and replies, "Tierra told me she is or was pregnant, it's been nine months already."

Bane stared at Valeriu with wide eyes and asks, "Who is the father?"

"Tierra said that you are," Valeriu answered and Bane took a few steps away, his back hitting his starfighter. He took off his hat and rubbed his bald head, his eyes were wide and he let out his breath in pants.

_'I was so blind! How could I have been so stupid!' _Bane's thoughts shouted, _'I left her and now she's alone with my child! My child!' _

"Bane, are you alright?" Valeriu asked and the bounty hunter looked at him.

"Do you know where on Naboo Tierra is living?" Bane asked and the young man nods and gives him the information.

"Thank you Valeriu, I don't know how to repay you," the Duro said, but Valeriu shakes his head.

"You better get going, seeing that it's been nine months and all, I say Tierra might have had her baby right about now," the young man replied and Bane hurries into his starfighter.

"Don't speak a word of this to anyone, not even Lowell," Bane commanded the young agent, who nods. The bounty hunter then set the coordinates for Naboo and the _Xanadu Blood II _lifted up into the air and flew away from the city planet.

Many questions were running through Bane's head. _'Did she have the baby already? Is she alright? What if she dies like her mother did? Oh gods, please don't let anything happen to her!'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

On Naboo, a day had passed since Adena was born and Tierra had her work cut out with motherly duties. DOT had helped out with the house, leaving Tierra alone with her daughter.

Adena was a quiet baby, taking up long hours of sleep, and only fussing when she was hungry. Dinner time had passed and Adena had resumed her sleeping routine.

Tierra laid her down in the crib, all wrapped up in a blanket, and Adena looked comfortable. Tierra herself was exhausted and decided to retire to bed early, however, she began to sense a strange feeling in the air.

Her thoughts say to her, _'Arm yourself, hide your dagger under your pillow.'_

Tierra took out her dagger and placed under her pillow. She freshened up and went to bed after telling DOT to power down for the night. Tierra was a light sleeper, but she felt a little weak since yesterday, so she decided to shut her eyes and succumb to sleep.

Elsewhere, the_ Xanadu Blood II _landed in a dense forest, close to the housing complex where Tierra was said to be living. Cad Bane stepped out of the starfighter, heart pounding, and hands shaking.

"C'mon Bane, keep calm," he said to himself and began his trek towards the place where Tierra lived, hoping that he would find her and their child there.

* * *

**From the author: Cliffhanger! Things are heating up and the excitement continues in the next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The streets were deserted as it was almost completely dark, but there was enough light for Bane to see. He found the square where Valeriu said that Tierra would be living.

Bane looked around, the housing complexes looked the same, and he was not sure which one Tierra lived in.

His senses told him to search each of them, but he had to enter through the front doors. Bane, however, noticed that one of the complexes was completely dark, while the others were lit.

Bane had the feeling that that one had to be it. Instead of flying up to the open-air window, Bane quietly went through the front door, which was unlocked, typical for anyone living on Naboo.

Bane looked through the place; it was well furnished and clean, not what he was expecting of Tierra's living conditions. Being silent as the grave, Bane crept up the stairs, locating a bedroom, where there was a crib and someone occupying the bed.

Tierra awoke, having sensed a new presence and she had one hand on the dagger, ready to strike.

Bane wanted to wake Tierra, but curiosity got the best of him as he wanted to see what was in the crib. He quietly walked up to it and looked in.

To his astonishment, there was a baby asleep in the crib. Suddenly, he felt something cold, hard steel pinning at the back of his neck.

"Any wrong move and you're dead," Tierra said in a low whisper.

The baby began to whimper and Bane replies, "Tierra, it's me, Cad Bane."

Tierra didn't believe him and she had the lights come on. She moved her head to the side as she couldn't see on her left and saw Bane's signature hat.

"Turn around," she commanded and Bane obeyed. Tierra stared at him in utter shock, she couldn't believe that Bane had finally came back!

"Bane?" she asked and he nods. Tierra dropped the dagger as Bane placed both hands on her cheeks and hers on his.

Suddenly, Tierra delivered a slap to his cheek and he yelped in pain, causing the baby to wake up and start fussing.

"What was that for?" Bane asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"For leaving me without a real explanation," Tierra answered, but then, she grabbed the cuff of his coat and brought him close to her face. "This is for coming back," she said and kissed him.

When they finished the kiss, the baby was still fussing, and Bane stared at her and back to Tierra. "Is...what is..."

"Your daughter, Adena," Tierra answered for him and pointed at the baby. Adena featured her red pupil less eyes, Bane's eyes.

"Mine..." Bane breathed out and took the baby girl in his arms, holding her up to his face. "Adena," he said her name and she touched his face.

"When did you have her?" Bane asked, still holding Adena.

"Yesterday," Tierra answered and he looks at her; she did look good for a woman who just gave birth.

Adena then yawned and fell asleep, again in Bane's arms. "I can't believe I left you and at the worst time," he said to Tierra.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"You think I'm crazy, but I didn't want to go through any more missions with you and live with the thought that your injury was my fault, which it is," Bane answered, laying Adena down in the crib.

"So, you were upset," Tierra said.

"I didn't say that," he replied, looking at her.

"True, but it sounded like you were," she added and Bane had to admit it.

"Alright, I was upset and I had sort of a feud with Lowell with me going on that I was a greedy, arrogant bastard who would've shot you if I wasn't so weak," he explained and Tierra wanted to hear more.

"So, yes I did take the rest of the payment and left you, but I could not ignore this feeling inside any longer," Bane added and Tierra braced herself.

"I admit, I'm in love with you, I thought I get rid of the feeling as soon as I got away from you, but Lowell was right, you brought something out of me that I thought I buried way before my career," Bane finally admitted.

Tierra looked at him with glossy eyes and asks, "Say that, again?"

"I love you, Tierra," Bane replied, again, taking her into his arms and adds, "And would you do me the honors of becoming my partner?"

Tierra was expecting this and had waited a long time for this and she replies, "Yes, a hundred light years yes."

Then, Bane enveloped his mouth over Tierra's lips in a hard, passionate kiss, their tongues locked in a fierce battle.

"Milady, I heard a-" DOT stopped talking when the droid walked in on the two. "Miss Tierra, who is this?" the droid asked.

"Cad Bane, he's my partner," Tierra answered, "And Adena's father," she added.

"Ah," the droid replied. "I'm DOT-91, a maid service droid," it introduced itself to the bounty hunter.

"Do you mind, we were in the middle of something," Bane pointed out and DOT did a bow and left the room. "Now, I believe we didn't finish," he said, but Tierra placed a finger over his mouth.

"Bane, we need to discuss something," she said and he looks at her.

"And what is it?" he asked, rather impatiently.

"You're Adena's father and it's time to act like one. No more bounty hunting business until she comes of age, unless I give you a job," Tierra answered and Bane almost laughed.

"I hate to say this, but Cad Bane does not take a break from his work. No, I will be called on for a long time and I will take the job I am assigned to," he replied and Tierra stared at him.

"So, you don't want to be a father to Adena?" she asked, bitterly.

"I'm sorry Tierra, but we need the money and my account has run dry. I do want to be there for Adena, but..." Bane stopped talking when he noticed Tierra's face turn into a frown.

"You're just like Lowell," she said in a low voice.

"What?" Bane asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you, he shipped me off and didn't bother to come yesterday when I needed someone, but you and him didn't come," she replied and Bane looks at her.

"Lowell did dismiss you, that asshole," he whispered.

"And you know what else? He said it was best for me to stay away from you, the best!" Tierra almost gave a shout, "I'm tired of hearing people saying what is best for me. I know what is best for me and Adena!"

Adena gave a whimper and Bane stroked her soft cheek with his finger. "Lowell only wanted to hide you because he loves you and if some psycho wanted to come after you, I would've done the same," he said and holds Tierra in his arms. "I am sorry for leaving you, I would give anything to go back and be with you while Adena was coming into this world," he added and Tierra allowed the tears to fall.

"I love you, Tierra," Bane said in her ear.

"And I love you, Cad Bane," she replied and they shared one kiss before retiring to bed. During the night, they held each other in their arms and Tierra had her head on Bane's chest.

"Bane," she whispered and he moans. "I'll allow you to do your business, but I want you to find the time to be with Adena," she said.

"I understand, I'll do my best, I swear to that, and I will not be like Lowell," he answers and they fell asleep, again.

* * *

**From the author: Whew! This was a tough chapter, but Bane and Tierra finally admitted their feelings to each other! Don't get your hopes down, because the ending is a long way away.  
**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few days had passed since Cad Bane had returned into Tierra's life and was welcomed into Adena's. True to his word, he found the time to be with his daughter, but most of the time she just slept in his arms.

"I don't know if she can pass as a bounty hunter with her sleeping habit," Bane said to Tierra.

"She will grow out of it, someday," she replied, but then, she looked out of the window to see clone troopers marching through the street.

"Bane, stay down," Tierra ordered and Bane hid behind the bed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Clone troopers and their Jedi generals," Tierra answered when she saw Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Won Kenobi.

In the square, Skywalker and Kenobi asked the town folk if they had seen Cad Bane. "Shit, they're looking for you!" Tierra exclaimed in a whisper.

"Just act like you haven't seen me," he replied and then, there was a knock at the door and Tierra ran down the stairs to answer before DOT did.

"Yes?" she asked through a crack in the door.

"Miss, we're looking for a dangerous fugitive, have you seen or heard anything of Cad Bane?" Skywalker asked and Tierra peeked her head out.

"No, I haven't," she quickly replied and hoped that the Jedi general and his clone troopers would leave and better yet that Skywalker didn't recognize her.

"Who lives here with you?" Skywalker asked.

"My service droid and my baby daughter, she's asleep," Tierra replied, but Skywalker sensed that someone else was in the house.

"Miss, can you please open this door and step out," Skywalker ordered, but Tierra refused to obey and slammed the door shut.

"Bane, hide!" Tierra said when she entered the bedroom.

"Not going to happen," he replied and prepared his blaster.

Skywalker used the Force to open the door and enter the house with his troops. "Skywalker!" Bane shouted at the top of the stairs, "It's me you want! Catch me if you can!"

"Don't shoot him! We need him alive!" Skywalker ordered his troops and lit up his lightsaber. Bane shot rounds at the Jedi, but Skywalker dodged or blocked them.

The commotion had awakened Adena and she started to cry and Bane heard her. He can't let Skywalker take his daughter and Tierra, they were more valuable to him than Republic credits.

Suddenly, Skywalker used a strong Force push and Bane was sent flying to the ground. He was not knocked out and he saw Skywalker enter the bedroom.

"Arrest Bane and remove the woman and child to a safe place," Skywalker ordered, but that made Bane tick.

In the bedroom, Skywalker found the baby, crying in the crib, and was about to take her, when Bane stormed in and shouts, "Skywalker! Get away from my daughter!"

Bane held up his blaster, with Tierra beside him. Skywalker stared at Bane and back at the baby, who showed her red eyes to him.

"Your daughter?" the Jedi asked and Bane nods. Just then, some of the troops grabbed Bane and disarmed him.

"Wait!" Skywalker said to the troops and they stopped. "Let them go," he ordered and the troops released Bane and Tierra. Both of them ran up to the crib, Bane held up his blaster at Skywalker, while Tierra held Adena in her arms.

"Easy now," Skywalker said to Bane, but he refused to let down his guard. "I'm sorry I didn't know," the Jedi added and holstered his lightsaber.

"Sir, we have to take Cad Bane into custody," one clone trooper said to his general.

"Skywalker, wait," Tierra stepped forward and moved the strains of hair that covered the left side of her face.

"Lady Kenina Daube?" Skywalker asked when he recognized her, but Tierra shook her head.

"I am not her ladyship, but I did take her place as she was a target of her half-brother's attempts on her life. Unfortunately, Tytus Daube left me scarred, but if it weren't for Cad Bane, I would not be here nor our daughter, Adena," Tierra explained to Skywalker.

The Jedi couldn't believe his ears; the bounty hunter had saved this woman's life and Skywalker knew that Bane did it out of love, something he did not expect of the Duro.

Skywalker had saved his wife, Padmé many times and it was out of love and he did not want to separate the three, but he had to follow orders and bring Bane into justice.

"Skywalker, I beg you," Tierra said, "Don't take Cad Bane away from us."

The Jedi decided to defy his orders and help them get out of the capital and away from Naboo. "Troops," he said, "As of now, you're sworn to secrecy. Don't utter a word of this."

The troops obeyed and Skywalker says to the three, "Grab whatever you can carry and follow me."

Both Bane and Tierra breathed a sigh of relief and quickly went to grab whatever was needed, but mostly of Adena's items. Tierra looked at DOT, the droid had powered down since the other night.

"It's best to forget it," Bane said to Tierra. She had to agree and hoped that DOT would find another master. Both of them followed Skywalker out the door, through the square and went into the jungle.

They located the _Xanadu Blood II_, but before Bane and Tierra, with Adena got in, they turned to face Skywalker. "I never do this, but I tip my hat to you, as a sign of my gratitude, Jedi," Bane said to Skywalker, tipping his hat to him.

"I'll let you off just this one time, bounty hunter, but if we meet, again, I will have you arrested, and I hope, for the sake of your daughter, it won't happen," the Jedi replied and Bane nodded.

The Duro and Tierra, with Adena in her arms, hurried inside the starfighter ship and Bane started it up. Just as the ship lifted up into the sky, blaster shots were heard.

Skywalker turned around to see his master, Kenobi and his troops shooting at the _Xanadu Blood II_. "Master, stop! Stop shooting!" the Jedi general ordered and his troops shouted at their comrades to stop shooting.

"Anakin, what is going on?!" Kenobi demanded.

"Bane has two hostages on broad, a mother and her baby, we can't risk shooting it down, or else they'll be killed," Skywalker lied and hoped that his master would buy it.

Bane maneuvered the ship and it flew away from the capital and from the planet of Naboo. Adena, who had been fussing and crying during the fight, was calming down and stared up at her mother.

"This whole mess was my fault," Bane said to Tierra.

"We didn't know, so there is no need to blame yourself," she replied and Bane released a sigh. "Where can we go? We can't go to Coruscant or Lowell will have a fit."

Bane checked on several coordinates, "We need to refuel and head to the Inner Rim, we'll discuss where when we land," he said.

"How far can this ship go?" Tierra asked, rocking Adena to sleeping.

"We can reach Ando and stop there for fuel and rest," Bane answered and sets the coordinates for the planet, Ando. He then reached his hand for Tierra's and held it tight, "We will make it through," he said to her.

The _Xanadu Blood II _flew towards the destination Bane had set for and he watched his partner, Tierra cradle their daughter to sleep. However, he thought of Skywalker's act of mercy towards them and Bane would never forget that, but he hoped that they will never meet, again, otherwise it will be a death sentence for Bane.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry for not updating, it's been hectic with school and my personal life. I hope to find the time in completing this story, but it will be a long time I promise!  
**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The _Xanadu Blood II _reached the planet of Ando in a few hours. Adena had been asleep during the whole trip and Bane was grateful as it would've been an awful trip if she were to fuss the entire time.

Tierra, who been holding her daughter the whole time, had been thinking of Anakin Skywalker's mercy toward Bane. The Jedi would've taken him to prison and have the Senate decide his fate, if Tierra did not speak of Bane's change.

She saw the shocked expression on Skywalker's face as he was not expecting Bane to be a loving partner to Tierra and devoted father to Adena.

The starfighter landed into port on an island as the planet was covered in ocean and the two, Adena was asleep in Tierra's arms, stepped out of the space ship. "What business brings you here?" an Aqualish attendant asked in his native tongue.

"We need fuel and a place to rest for a short while," Tierra answered, also speaking the same tongue. The Aqualish looked at her and then at Bane.

"You've been here before?" he asked, again. Tierra had been to Ando on an assignment and it was a difficult one as she had to locate a missing Aqualish child, who was an heir to a fortune.

"I have," she replied and the Aqualish nods.

"Then you won't have any problems finding a hotel, my attendants and I will refuel your ship in the mean time," he said and allows them to leave. The island was actually Quantill City, the planet's capital.

"You've been here before?" Bane asked Tierra.

"I was on an assignment to locate a missing child. It turned out that his older, half-brother sent him out to Imthitill because he did not have the guts to kill the young boy," she answered, adjusting Adena in the cloth strap she was using.

They were able to find an open-air hotel that seemed better than any other place Bane had lived. Once they were in a room, Adena started to fuss a little as it was close to feeding time.

"Bane, I have a job for you," Tierra said, loosing her shirt to reveal her breast to Adena and the baby began to suckle on it. "My milk will not last for very long, I need you to find food for me, so that there will be more milk for Adena."

"Yes, I understand," Bane replied and place a hand over Adena's head.

The bounty hunter collected himself and left the room. He knew what to do and what to get. Ando was known for fishing and he would find plenty of fish everywhere in the market.

Bane had to be clever in retrieving some fish as he had no money left and he had to find work, but now, his job was to find food for his partner. The thought of Tierra suffering from hunger pushed Bane into believing in himself.

He came across a food market and he saw different species of fish glimmering in the sunlight. There were vendors selling all sorts of food, even from other worlds.

Bane pretended to be just a passerby and he saw that there were hardly any people, human and alien lurking about. There were even some vendor stands full of food that were not occupied.

In a quick flash, Bane took a loaf of bread from one stand and hid it in his coat. He looked around, no one had saw him and he moved on. Bane came across a stand that had beautiful looking fish and he checked around, again.

He took a fish and hid it under his coat. "This is going to stink," Bane said to himself and moved on. Just then, he saw an Aqualish vendor beating a young human boy.

"If I catch you trying to steal from my stand, again, I will kill you!" the Aqualish shouted in the native language and kicked at the boy. Bane went to over to the child, he looked pretty young with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dirty as he appeared to have not taken a bath for a long time.

"Are you all right?" Bane asked the boy. The boy looked up at the Duro and Bane saw blood streaming out of the boy's mouth, a tooth had been knocked out.

"It hurts," the boy said, touching his mouth.

"C'mon, I'll take you to a doctor," Bane replied, but the boy looked terrified when the bounty hunter said that.

"No, no doctor!" the boy pleaded.

"Why? Your tooth has been knocked out and it looks as if the bleeding won't stop," Bane said, but the boy still refused. "What is your name?" Bane asked.

"Chinena," the boy answered. Bane decided not to ask where his parents were as he suspected that Chinena did not have any.

"Come with me, I won't take you to a doctor," Bane said and Chinena gives him a look. The Duro revealed his trove of food and the boy's face brightened and he followed behind.

()()()()()()()()()()()

When Bane returned to the hotel room, Tierra was surprised to see that he brought back a young boy. Bane explained what had happened when he was out. Tierra looked into Chinena's mouth, the tooth that had been knocked out left a hole in his gums.

She asked Bane to find a fishing line and he left, again, and returned in under five minutes with a long line. Tierra boiled some water and put the line in. When the fishing line was clean, Tierra went to work in closing up the hole.

Bane laid out the food he had retrieved and removed his coat as it stank of fish. "Chinena, why do you not want to go to a doctor?" Bane asked the young boy.

"If I do, then I will be placed in an orphanage and the Aqualish hate human kids," Chinena answered and touched the stitches in his mouth.

"Don't fiddle with them too much, otherwise the line will break," Tierra said. She went to see what Bane brought back and began to cut up the fish into steaks. "Thank you, Bane," she said to him.

"Wait, you're Cad Bane?" Chinena asked and the bounty hunter nods. "Wow, I've heard so many stories about you! You're the best bounty hunter everyone has heard of!" the boy exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Bane asked, removing his hat.

"I'm not kidding, all the other kids say they really want to meet you," Chinena said with a grin. He then breathed in the smell of the fish that was cooking and Bane broke some bread and gave it to the boy.

"Where are your parents?" Tierra asked, but she shouldn't have said that as it would upset the boy.

"I don't have any parents. They are either dead or they dumped me, I've lived on the streets of this city for a long time with other kids who don't have any parents," Chinena replied and he didn't sound upset. He ate his piece of bread in big bites. He then noticed Adena asleep on the bed.

"She's cute, what's her name? In fact, I didn't catch yours either," Chinena said, pointing to Tierra.

"I'm Tierra and that's Adena," she answered and the baby woke up and she stared at Chinena with her red eyes.

"Whoa, I've never a human baby with red eyes before. Wait a minute, is she yours?" he asked, looking at Bane, who nods. Tierra finished cooking the fish and gave them out on plates.

Tierra ate hers like a proper lady, but Chinena ate his like a hungry person and finished his in a few bites. Bane just picked at his as he was not much of an eater. "You can have the rest," he said to Chinena, who took it and ate it.

"Bane," Tierra said and he looks at her, "I don't know if you will agree to this, but we should take Chinena in."

The boy heard this and it excited him. "I don't mind, in fact, he might be useful," Bane replied.

"Useful in what?" Chinena asked, rather curiously.

"How would you like to be my apprentice? I'll show you the ropes of being a ruthless bounty hunter," Bane said and Chinena eyes widened, but then became glossy.

"That is...the most...best...thing...any...one has...done for...me," the boy replied and started to cry.

"The first thing you need to do is to pull yourself together, a bounty hunter must not let his emotions cloud his judgement, unless otherwise," Bane said to Chinena and the boy stopped sniffing.

"Otherwise what?" he asked.

Bane looks at Tierra, who showed a little smile. "Unless you find someone who will steal your heart, but that's alright," the Duro answered and then places his hat on the boy, but it was a little big for Chinena.

"When is the first assignment?" the boy asked, again.

"Tomorrow morning, we need to find more food for Tierra and I would not mind in visiting your friends," the bounty hunter answered and Chinena nods.

The sun had set and Tierra, with Adena were asleep and Bane kept a lookout. Chinena couldn't sleep and noticed Bane at the window. "You not a sleeper?" the boy asked.

"A bounty hunter must always remain awake, sometimes a client will call in the middle of the night," the Duro answered.

"That sounds hard," Chinena said.

"You will get use to it, at times I get about three hours or less," Bane replied and Chinena joined him and stared out the window.

"Why can't morning come much faster?" he asked, again.

"It will, patience is another virtue to a bounty hunter," Bane added and Chinena rests his head on the sill, doing his best to be patient. Bane looked at the boy for a short moment and then looked out, again. He was also eager for morning to come.

* * *

**From the author: So sorry I have not updated in a while. School and my personal life is getting hectic. Anyway, it seems that Bane is becoming more of a family man or alien. There's more to come!  
**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dawn arose at last and Bane was ready to head on out with Chinena. "Let's go before Tierra wakes up," he said to the boy.

The two left the hotel and back on the street market, where vendors were setting up their stands. They came across a bread vendor and Bane got an idea and tells Chinena what to do and climbed on top of the shades.

The human vendor called out to buyers about the Tusken bread. "Come and get it, it's baked fresh!" he called out. Chinena appeared behind the stand, hanging upside down from the cloth shade.

"Hey!" the vendor shouted, noticing Chinena taking a loaf and he stuck out his tongue. With the vendor distracted, Bane went down and grabbed a few loaves. Chinena gave up his loaf and joined Bane on top of the shades.

They got down and Chinena began to eat the loaf that Bane gave him. "Don't eat it too fast, otherwise you'll throw it back up," the Duro advised, but the boy didn't listen.

Just then, they heard shouting and screaming. A few children, human and Aqualish were running from officers, but some were caught and the officers began to beat them.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Chinena shouted, but he was ignored and the officers continued to beat the street children. One child, a human girl collapsed and one officer says, "Leave her, she's going to die anyway."

"What are they doing?" Bane asked Chinena.

"Those officers round up any street children and place them in an orphanage, where they will be beaten and maybe starve to death. I've been there and I hate it," the boy answered. That made Bane's blood boil, he hated the fact that children with no parents were abused at the hands of those who were suppose to care for them.

"Chinena, I have an idea, and it's a crazy one," the Duro bounty hunter said and tells Chinena what to do. They charged at the officers who were still beating the children and punched and kicked at them.

"Run!" Bane ordered the children and they obeyed and ran off.

"Get off you bastard!" an Aqualish officer ordered Chinena, who was pounding his fists at his head. Just then, more officers came in and pulled Bane and Chinena off their comrades, but the two struggled to get free.

Suddenly, some human boys jumped on the officers and knocked them out. "Quick this way!" one of them shouted.

"I know them! C'mon!" Chinena exclaimed and pulled Bane by his arm and they followed the boys down the market street. The officers ran after them and Bane and the boys went through alleys and open streets.

Bane stopped when he realized that Chinena and the boys were gone. "Dammit!" he cursed, but suddenly, he felt some hands pull him back. He had been pulled into a space and someone shut the door.

"Shhh!" someone ordered Bane and everyone went quiet and they listened to the officers running pass them.

When it was safe, someone lighted a lamp and Bane saw Chinena and four other boys much older than him. "Bane, these are my friends, Rapha is the leader, and there's Ahiga, Kaden, and his brother Moray," Chinena introduced the bounty hunter to the group.

"Holy shit," Rapha, the leader said, staring at Bane, "Cad Bane in the flesh. I never thought I meet you in person."

"Yeah, you're our hero," Ahiga replied.

"Gosh, I never thought I was a hero to anyone," Bane said and looked around the space. On the walls were Bane's wanted posters, but the words 'wanted' and 'reward' had been scratched out.

"We want to be like you," Rapha said, "Live with no rules to follow and take what we need without pay."

"Interesting, but I don't steal all the time," Bane replied.

He looks at the boys. Rapha was the oldest of the group, he had black hair, dark tan skin, and amber eyes. Ahiga was the second eldest and second in command. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The brothers, Kaden and Moray were the youngest and they looked identical with dark blonde-brown hair and green eyes.

"We know the market by heart, so if you are ever in trouble, you can hide here," Rapha said to Bane.

"Where were you, Chinena? We've been looking for you all night and we thought you were taken," Ahiga said to him.

"I got caught and got beaten up. Lucky for me, Bane here took me to his hotel room and I got to meet his partner and his baby. I got to eat the best-"

"Wait a minute," Rapha cut in and looks at Bane. "You have a baby?"

"A daughter, she's only a few weeks old. My partner and I escaped from clone troopers on Naboo and we're in hiding. Yesterday, I was looking for food for Tierra and I came across Chinena," Bane answered.

"Yeah and he made me his apprentice!" Chinena exclaimed.

"Man, you are lucky Chinena," Moray complained and his face brightens up, "Hey, why don't you stay here?"

Bane looks at the boy as he speaks, "We have shelter and we can have all the food we want!"

"I appreciate the invite, but I must decline," the bounty hunter said and the boys frown. "Blame it on the Republic, they want me dead and I'm doing my best to stay ahead of them, for my partner and daughter's sake," he adds and asks, "Can I trust all of you to not tell anyone else about them?"

The boys nod, "We're good in keeping secrets, so yours is safe with us," Rapha said. "What are you hiding under your coat?" he asked Bane and the bounty hunter featured the loaves of Tusken bread.

"Those are only good when hot," Rapha said and Bane realized that the loaves were getting cold and hard. "We'll take them off your hands and give you this," Rapha added, taking the loaves and hand them out to the other boys. They ate the bread and Rapha left for a moment and returned with a big can, a bottle, and some smaller cans.

"This is Bantha beef, H'Kak bean tea, and some milk for your baby, they will last for about a month, maybe a week for all four of you," Rapha said and giving the items to Bane and that was when Bane smiled, a real smile.

"I can't thank you enough," he said to the leader and then Rapha handed over a few gold credits and Bane looked surprised. "I can't take this, you need it more," the bounty hunter replied, but Rapha shakes his head.

"We prefer stealing than paying and I have a hunch that you need money for fuel," the older boy said and Bane nods.

"I am forever in your debt," he replied, taking the can of beef and bottles of tea and milk. Bane and Chinena decided to leave and the group of boys allowed them to go.

"If you come back here, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want," Rapha said to the two and Bane tips his hat in gratitude and he and Chinena leave.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where have you two been?" Tierra asked when Bane and Chinena returned to the hotel room. Chinena told her the whole story and Tierra looked astonished when he finished.

"And look what they gave us!" the boy exclaimed, showing her the can of Bantha beef, the bottle of tea, and smaller bottles of milk. Tierra went to work in making a soup with the beef and prepared some milk for Adena. Bane looked over his hologram map of the Mid-Rim and Inner Rim.

"Let's go to Coruscant! I always wanted to go there!" Chinena exclaimed, but Tierra shook her head.

"We can't, we have a history there," she said, eating some the cooked beef.

"Actually Tierra," Bane replied, "It might the best idea. Coruscant is a big city planet and plenty of hiding places for us, just as long we're not in...Lowell's sight," he added and Tierra appeared to be thinking. She gave him a bottle of milk and he fed Adena.

"Alright," Tierra said and took Bane's hologram map and expanded Coruscant and looks it over. "We can settle here, at the base of the Manarai Mountains," she added and Bane looked at the spot where the mountains were. They were untouched by the cityscape and it would be a good hiding spot from the clone troopers, the Jedi, and Köder.

"It's settled then, we'll head on out this afternoon," Bane said and Chinena gave a shout of excitement. Tierra handed out bowls of the Bantha beef soup and Chinena, as usual, ate his in one setting.

That afternoon, the four of them left the hotel and returned to the port. The _Xanadu Blood II _stood there where it was last seen and Chinena's eyes gleamed at the ship.

"C'mon," Bane said and they went on.

Just then, a voice shouts out, "Cad Bane! Stop!" The group turned to see clone troopers surrounding the starfighter and they held their blasters up. Bane pulled out his blaster and started shooting.

Inside, Tierra handed Adena to Chinena and she started up the ship and used a gun blaster to shoot at the troopers. Some were hit, while others scrambled to avoid getting hit. Bane hurried into the starfighter and Tierra had it lift off the port and into space.

"Well that was exciting," Chinena said to Bane.

"Another thing a bounty hunter must remember is to be ready to fight, have your blaster handy," the bounty hunter replied, placing a hand on the boy's head and he joined Tierra in the cockpit.

"Where did they come from?" she asked.

"They must've saw us, we really didn't take precaution in the streets," Bane answered and placed in the coordinates for Coruscant and set the starfighter into hyperspace. It vanished from the naked eye and disappeared into the blackness of space.

* * *

**From the author: This was an exciting chapter! There's more to come!  
**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The _Xanadu Blood II _was still in hyper space and inside the starfighter, there was a serenity inside. Bane was holding his sleeping daughter while Tierra and Chinena played a holographic game of alien chess.

"Hey!" the boy shouted out when one his holographic aliens was massacred by one of Tierra's.

"Keep it down," Bane warned, making sure that Adena didn't hear that. She didn't and she just yawned.

"What is the first thing we will do when we reach Coruscant?" Chinena asked Bane.

"Find shelter, the mountains and the woods can be quite brutal at night," the Duro replied, rubbing Adena's back.

Then, Tierra stood up, her eye fixed on something, "Someone's here," she whispered and Bane hands Adena over to Tierra and pulled out his blaster.

She points to a compartment that had a sliding door and they can hear someone behind it. Bane pulled the door open, holding up the blaster, and saw Chinena's friends.

"What are you doing here?!" Bane demanded, pulling the four boys out of the space.

"Calm down," Rapha said, flailing his arms, "We followed you back to the hotel and heard you say something about Coruscant. We thought it would be better if we left Ando, besides Coruscant has-"

Bane held up a hand, silencing the leader, and presses two fingers to his forehead. "This is unbelievable," he said, as he was irritated that these children were his responsibility. "I did not ask all of you to come," he adds.

"Bane, we can look after ourselves," Rapha replied.

"I'm aware of that, but what if one of you gets sick or injured? I will have my work cut out for me," Bane said to the leader.

"Did you not hear me? We can look after ourselves, we have been since we broke out of the orphanage," Rapha informed the bounty hunter, his hands on his hips. Bane and Tierra stare at the boys, including Chinena.

"We owe Rapha our lives," Kaden said and his brother, Moray nods, and he adds, "If we did not escape from that hell-hole, we would not be here, not even Chinena."

"I never thought orphanages were that bad on Ando," Tierra replied, holding Adena tight.

"Oh, but they are; every day we are served little portions of food and barely any fresh water, and if you behaved bad, you will locked up in a tiny room with nothing to eat and drink all day," Rapha informed her.

"But the worse part was that after you get out of the room, you will be lashed with some wire cords. There were some kids that were urinated on after they were lashed," Ahiga said, lifting up his shirt to reveal scars on his back.

_'Damn, these kids have been through worse than me and Tierra,'_ Bane thought, but he chose not to bring out those painful memories of his past before becoming a bounty hunter.

"So, where on Coruscant are you staying?" Rapha asked.

"We will hide in the forest at the base of the Manarai Mountains and the first thing we will do is set up a shelter," Tierra answered.

"If you're going there, we will, too, and be neighbors," Rapha said and Bane began to think. He realized he had a new job and that was to protect these children from anyone who would dare separate them from each other.

Just then, the auto-pilot alerted the occupants that they were close to their destination. "Alright, here's the thing," Bane said to the four boys, "You are responsible for your own hinds and I'm responsible for my own. Don't come crying to me if you have a problem."

"We won't be in the way," Rapha said and turns to face his group, "Is that right?" he asks them and they nod.

Bane went into the cockpit and had the _Xanadu Blood II _come out of hyperspace and he saw the city planet. He set the coordinates for the Manarai Mountains and the starfighter headed towards what green forest was left on the planet.

After entering the atmosphere, the ship landed in a clearing and everyone got off, breathing in the air. "From what I can read, we're far from any place significant. This seems to be a good spot," Bane said after looking at a holographic map.

There was no time for rest, everyone began to gather wood, twine, and whatever scarp metal there was in the woods. Bane and Tierra build up the foundation of the shack and filled it with the wood and toped it with the scrap metal as a roof.

The boys did the same thing for their shack and both of them turned out nice and just in time. The sun had set and everyone was getting hungry, including Adena. Tierra cooked up the Bantha beef and Chinena fed Adena with a bottle of milk.

The temperature dropped slowly down and it was cold. "When you said it gets brutal here at night, you were not kidding," Chinena said to Bane as he was shivering.

"Psst!" they heard someone outside and Bane opened the door to see Rapha and the other boys. "We found a farm not far from here, we can take some of the crops and give some to you," Rahpa said to Bane.

The bounty hunter shook his head, "I better go with you, make sure that we don't run into trouble," he said and gathered his blaster.

"I want to go, too!" Chinena exclaimed, but Bane held up a hand.

"You stay here and help Tierra, she has her hands full," he ordered and went off into the dark forest.

Bane followed the boys close behind and he saw a little shack and noticed crop patches near by.

"We'll be quick," Rapha whispered to Bane and he and his comrades quietly walked up to the first crop patch.

The boys gathered what looked like potatoes and some beets. Bane kept look out, hoping that none of the farmers would hear the boys raiding on their crops. "C'mon," he ordered when he saw that their hands were full.

They hurried off into the woods, much like snakes, and returned to their places. Tierra and Chinena had prepared more Bantha beef soup and some cups of tea.

"Our food will not last for long," Tierra said to Bane when he entered the shack.

"I should've grabbed a few potatoes," Bane replied, realizing that he came back empty-handed.

"I just hope you get a job soon, we really need the money," Tierra added and Bane nods in agreement. The bounty hunter was desperate for a job, one that would pay big money.

Just then, his mini-holocom alerted him and he went outside to answer. "Cad Bane," a mysterious figure said to him, "I'm in need of your services."

"You've contacted the right bounty hunter," Bane replied and listens to the assignment.

Tierra listened through the door and it sounded not too pleasing. Then, Tierra heard the slurping of Chinena as he was eating his bowl of Bantha beef soup. "Will you keep it down?" she ordered, but the boy did not hear her.

Bane finished talking to his client and re-entered the shack and saw Tierra. "What is the assignment?" she asked.

"I'm afraid it's top secret, I'm leaving now," he replied and gathered his things.

Tierra stood in front of him and asks, again, "When will you be back?"

"Don't know, a day or two," he answers, but Tierra did not like the sound of it. She steps up to him and places her hands on his chest.

"I know I'll sound like an annoying worry-wart, but please, be careful," she said and Bane kisses her forehead. He turns his attention to Adena, who was rolling on her back on the floor, fiddling with her tiny feet.

Bane takes his daughter in his arms and he smiles. "You be a good little girl for me," he said and lets her touch his face. Bane turns to face Chinena, "You're man of the house until I get back, watch out for them, understand?" he asks the boy and Chinena straightens up like a soldier.

Bane then walks up to the door, but takes one last look at Tierra, Adena, and Chinena. _'This might be the last time I see them,'_ he thought, but he then says in his mind, _'Don't think of that! You will come back to them, alive!'_

The bounty hunter leaves the shack, heading for his starfighter, and as he walked, he thought of the mission. The client wanted him to steal a horn of an Ice Demon from the forest moon of Endor. Bane remembered that the Ice Demon's horns were said to have healing properties for some illnesses.

During the walk, Bane did not notice that Rapha, Chinena, and the other boys were following him. Rapha had heard what the assignment was and he became suspicious, but of course, he and his friends were looking for adventure. They thought of sneaking onto the _Xanadu Blood II_ and hide in the same compartment as before.

Bane got into his starfighter and went into the cockpit, starting up the ship. The boys hurried on before the door was sealed shut, "Quick, in here!" Kaden whispered, opening up the compartment and they went in.

The starfighter lifted off the ground and headed out into the dark space. Tierra saw it go and prayed that Bane and they boys, as she had sent them, to come back in one piece.

Once the _Xanadu Blood II _was out into open space, Bane had it set for hyperspace and it zoomed off into the blackness.

* * *

**From the author: Bane's new mission will be a dangerous one, let's hope the boys don't cause too much trouble for him.  
**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The trip took a while, but Bane made it to the forest moon of Endor. The bounty hunter thought of where to land as he was looking for an Ice Demon. The forests were dense, but there were a few places in the north that had mountains covered in ice and snow.

Bane had the starfighter land at the edge of Ice Mountain, one of the popular places for an Ice Demon to live. Once the _Xanadu Blood II _landed, Bane left the ship, and the boys emerged from their hiding place.

"Keep a safe distance from him and don't make a sound," Rapha ordered his gang and they nodded. They waited a few minutes and then got out of the ship, following a bit further behind Bane.

The bounty hunter checked to see if his cutting knife was sharpened well, it was and he walked on the path that lead to a cave within the Ice Mountain. He also made sure that the cooler he set up was working, he was to use it to transport the horn back to his client. The snow came down like pellets, but it didn't bother Bane and continued.

The boys, however, were shivering from the cold. "Should've brought a coat," Chinena said, while rubbing his shoulders.

"Keep quiet," Rapha ordered and they walked on.

When Bane reached the mouth of the cave, he could hear the snoring of the Ice Demon. Bane hid behind the wall opening and waited for the right opportunity. The creature moved its body to one side and Bane quietly crept in, knife ready.

The boys hid behind a snow covered boulder and watch as Bane went into the cave.

The bounty hunter went beside the Ice Demon and began to saw off the horn. The creature snored, unaware what was going on. After a few seconds, the horn came off, and Bane put it into the cooler. However, he was told by his client that his payment will double if he also got the second horn. Bane knew that he desperately needed the money and he decided to take his chances.

Then, the Ice Demon moved to his side, exposing the other horn. Bane quickly went to work and began to saw off the second horn.

Outside, the boys were getting a little worried. "Do you think he's okay?" Chinena asked Rapha.

"We haven't heard anything yet, he must be working on sawing off the horns," the leader replied. Then, Ahiga tapped Rapha's shoulder and they turned to see a starfighter ship coming down to land.

"What is that?" Moray asked, but the other boys shrug their shoulders.

"Do you think we should find out what it is?" Kaden asked and everyone nodded.

"But what about Bane?" Chinena asked, pointing to the cave.

"He'll be fine," Rapha replied and they hurried back down the mountain.

Inside the cave, Bane had finished sawing off the second horn and placed it into the cooler. His job was complete, now he needed to leave and return to Coruscant. Bane walked down the path, but he saw some other foot prints in the snow, other than his own.

He realized that the boys might have sneaked onto his ship and had followed him to the cave. "I'm going to get them!" Bane said out loud and hurried down the path towards his starfighter.

The boys were hiding behind a tree as they had spotted people, human and alien surrounding the_ Xanadu Blood II_. "What will we do?" Chinena asked Rapha, but he points up. They began to climb up the tree and hid from the strangers.

Just then, Bane arrived and was surprised to see the intruders. They noticed him and they held up their blasters. Bane recognized the uniforms they wore, they were from Köder.

"Cad Bane?" someone said and a human emerged from the crowd. Bane recognized him immediately.

"Valeriu? What is going on?" the bounty hunter asked. The young man gave a look of dread.

"Lowell ordered us to execute you," Valeriu answered and Bane stared at him.

"Why?" the bounty hunter asked.

"He went to Tierra's apartment on Naboo, but she wasn't there. He suspects that you took her and her child and killed them," Valeriu replied and rage filled Bane.

"I would never do that! I don't know where she is!" he shouted, angrily.

"Bane," Valeriu said and took a deep breath, "I told Lowell that I gave you Tierra's location, I'm sorry. Now, tell me, is Tierra safe with her baby?"

The bounty hunter just gave a look of bitter rage at Valeriu. "You selfish son of a bitch! I put my trust in you to keep that a secret!" Bane shouted, again.

"Sir," one of the other members said, "Let's finish this."

"Wait," Valeriu replied, "I need to know, where is Tierra and her child?" he asked Bane.

The bounty hunter refused to speak, he did not want Lowell to take Tierra and Adena to whatever hell was waiting for them. In a flash, Bane pulled out his blaster and began to shoot at his former comrades.

Some were shot and they fired back. Bane ran off towards the ice caves, again, but he came face to face with the Ice Demon. It roared angrily at the bounty hunter for what he did.

The members of Köder went after Bane, but suddenly, the boys jumped out of the tree, landing on some of them. The members were knocked out, but the others shot rounds at the boys and they ran up the path.

The boys saw that Bane was facing off with the Ice Demon and Rapha got an idea. Moray and his brother, Kaden got on a boulder and began to shout and taunt at the creature.

The demon went after the boys, forgetting about Bane. The bounty hunter saw that the two brothers were now in mortal danger. "Stop! Stop!" he shouted at the creature, but it ignored him and ran after the boys.

"Bane!" Rapha cried out, grabbing him and pulled him aside.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bane demanded at the three other boys.

"We're sorry, Tierra wanted us to go after you and make sure that nothing bad happened to you," Chinena said, but Bane was bitterly angry. However, there was no time to be nasty at them, they had to save Kaden and Moray and get off the moon as quickly as possible.

"Stay close to me and don't look back, understand?" Bane asked the three boys and they nod. They rushed out of the bush, looking for the Ice Demon and the two brothers.

Kaden and Moray were struggling to run as fast as they can from the creature. They weaved through thick trees and shrubs, but the demon still pursued them.

Then, they came to a waterfall, there was no where else to go as they were trapped on a rock. The Ice Demon snorted, staring at the two brothers, and looked ready to kill them.

The two looked at each other, they knew they had no other choice. They held hands tight, shut their eyes, and then jumped. They hurled down the falls and they vanished into the mist.

The demon snorted, again, its chance of killing the two were dashed and it went back to its cave.

Meanwhile, Bane and the other three boys went through the woods, avoiding from being caught by the Köder members and they heard someone say, "Let's leave, the Ice Demon must be close by."

Valeriu began to think and he came up with a plan. "Alright, let's go, leave the starfighter," he ordered his team and they went off.

Bane and the three boys watch as the Köder's starship left the moon and it was gone.

"C'mon," Bane said to the boys and they resumed their search for Moray and Kaden.

They came across the waterfall, but they thought the two brothers were far from it and were about to turn away, when Chinena calls out, "Look!"

Out on the water, two shapes appeared, and they realized it was the two brothers, Kaden and Moray. Bane and Rapha went into the water and pulled them out. Bane checked on their pulses, but there wasn't any.

The two brothers' faces were blue and Bane saw that their pupils had rolled back into their sockets. Rapha rubbed their shoulders, but they didn't respond, so he began to rub roughly.

"C'mon you two, wake up!" he ordered, but they still didn't respond. "Don't you dare leave us!" Rapha cried out, but it was no use, Kaden and Moray were dead.

Bane hid his face in shame and listened to Rapha's anguished cries for the two brothers. Chinena and Ahiga began to cry, too, they had lost their faithful comrades.

After a few minutes, all their tears were shed, and Bane says to them, "We can't stay here. Rapha help me carry one of them."

Bane took Moray's body onto his back and Rapha did the same and they walked back to the _Xanadu Blood II_. Once they got on, Bane and Rapha laid the two bodies on the bunk beds in the sleeping quarters and Bane placed white sheets over them, covering their faces.

He left the three boys in the room to let them mourn and he went to the cockpit. He turned on the ship and set the coordinates for Coruscant. The ship lifted off the ground and went out into space.

Once it was out in the open, Bane set the ship into hyperspace and put it into auto-pilot. Then, he banged his fists on the dashboard and cries out, "Shit! Shit! Dammit!" He began to sob and covered his eyes with his hands, letting the tears fall down his face. The bounty hunter blamed himself for not reaching the two brothers in time and he was going to live with that for the rest of his life.

* * *

**From the author: I know! I know, I'm horrible in killing off Kaden and Moray, but this would feature Bane as having a soft spot for orphans. There's more to come!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The _Xanadu Blood II _arrived on Coruscant once more and Bane had it land close to his hideaway. The bounty hunter was not sure how Tierra would react when she saw the bodies of Kaden and Moray.

He thought it was best to have them cremated, but he was going to let Rapha decide on that as he did take care of them much like an older brother.

The guilt was still eating at Bane, but he honestly did not know that the boys would hide on his starfighter and take part of the fight against Valeriu and the Köder agents.

Bane then thought of Köder, he was now on Lowell's death list for taking Tierra and Adena. "They're mine, Lowell, not yours to take and make fighters out of them," he said to himself.

The starfighter landed on the ground and Bane saw Tierra, with Adena rushing up to it. "Let's go," he said to the boys and he and Rapha took the bodies of Kaden and Moray.

Chinena went out first with Aghia and Tierra looked up to see Bane and Rapha carry the bodies of the brothers, Kaden and Moray.

No one spoke a word, not even Tierra as she was stunned to see the two bodies. Her face changed to that of utter heartbreak and tears flowed down her cheeks and hid her eyes with her hand.

"Rapha, what do you wish to do with them?" Bane asked the older boy.

"Cremate them," Rapha simply replied and he and the other boys went to work in setting up wooden pyres for the two brothers.

Bane laid Moray down on the ground and went into the shack and sat down on the ground. _'I can't keep this up,'_ his thoughts told him, _'I'll die with all of this regret, I wish I was dead at that-' _Bane stopped thinking about death and instead began to think of Adena.

_'She needs you, stop with this bullshit! Without you, she would be under Lowell's iron grip with no way out,'_ he thought and he agreed to that. Bane stood up on his feet and contacted his client.

"Well Cad Bane, did you get the horn?" the client asked.

"Two of them in fact," Bane replied, "So you'll double my payment."

"Of course, of course," the client said and exchanged location coordinates. Once Bane turned off his com, he had a sense that something was not right with this client, but decided to not think about it further.

He joined the boys and finished setting the pyres up and laid the bodies down on them. Bane lighted a branch and lit the fire for the cremation. The two bodies were consumed and they burned in the fire. No one spoke a word, they just stared at the fire and the bodies withered away like ash.

Once the fire had done its work and the embers cooled, Rapha gathered the ashes of the two brothers and placed them in an empty bottle.

The sun had set and Tierra went to work in preparing food for everyone. Bane gathered the boys to tell them what he had been thinking of.

"From now, don't sneak onto my ship and partake in my missions, is that understood?" he demanded and the boys nodded at once.

After finishing their meal, Bane checked outside as he thought he heard a spacefighter. He checked to see if his ship was still there, it was.

"Must be someone else's," Chinena said to his master.

"Maybe," Bane replied and they headed back to the shack.

Just then, out of the shadows, some people, alien and human emerged. They carried blasters and they surrounded the two.

"You again!" Bane shouted as he recognized them as members from Köder. He stared at them and out of the crowd, he recognized one of them as his client.

"Hello Bane, glad that we could catch up with you," the human said.

Then, Bane saw Tierra, with Adena in her arms, and the other boys emerging from the shadows, being pushed by other Köder members, including Celio Lowell.

"Very clever of you to hide them, but not clever enough," Lowell said and Bane felt the rage boil in his blood.

"Let them go, Lowell," he demanded, featuring his teeth.

"You have no authority of them, I am Tierra's-"

"You have no authority of their lives!" Bane snapped, "You can't make them your prisoners!"

"Celio, please," Tierra said, "Bane is a good person, he has not harmed me or Adena in any way."

"Silence!" Lowell shouted at her and it caused Adena to cry.

"Why are you doing this, Lowell?" Bane asked, "You sent Tierra away and you never went to visit her after Adena was born. Now you want to take them away from me."

"I'm doing this to protect them," Lowell answered, but Bane did not buy it.

"By caging them?! You've sheltered Tierra too much already!" the Duro shouted back.

"I'm protecting them from you," Lowell said in a dangerous voice, "What if you snap and kill them, as if they were dogs."

"How dare you! I would never do that to them or to the boys that I brought under my care! I love Tierra and I love my daughter, Adena! Why can't you understand that?!" Bane angrily spat out.

Lowell stared at him and then at Tierra. "I am not taking any chances, they're coming with me," he said and that was when Bane snapped.

The bounty hunter charged at him, pushing him to the ground and everyone stood back as the two punched and kicked at each other.

Bane pushed Lowell off of him and reached for his blaster, but suddenly Lowell threw dirt into the Duro's eyes, blinding him.

Then, Lowell flashed a knife and swung it across Bane's chest. Green blood oozed out of the cut, but Bane ignored it and punched at Lowell, breaking his nose and red blood streamed out.

Tierra knew that Lowell was going to kill Bane and she had to stop the fight. She handed Adena to Chinena and charged at Lowell.

Lowell threw Bane to the ground and raised the knife over him. Suddenly, Tierra pushed at Lowell, sending him to the ground. She stomped at the knife and kicked it away.

Lowell stared up at her. "Leave us alone," she demanded and went to Bane's side, helping him to his feet.

"Tierra," Lowell said to her, but she shakes her head.

"I am ordering you to leave us alone. Get out! And if you come back, I will shoot you on the spot!" Tierra shouted at him and she did look serious.

Valeriu stepped forward, standing in front of Lowell. "Sir, leave them be, Bane has done nothing wrong," he said to his commander.

Lowell looked at Tierra, then at Bane. "Fine, but if I-"

"Just leave, Celio!" Tierra snapped at him. The other Köder insisted that their leader return to headquarters and Lowell gave and left with them.

Once they were out of sight, Tierra helped Bane get into the shack and attend to his wounds. She concocted a healing potion and spread it around Bane's chest and then wrapped it in gauze.

"Thank you Tierra," he said as she finished cleaning him up.

"No, thank you, for saving us from a life of imprisonment," she replied.

"I would've given that idiot a piece of my mind," Chinena said as he held Adena.

"I thank you for not intervening, you would've been killed, Lowell does not like anyone to be in his path," Tierra informed the boy.

Rapha stepped forward, taking the cooler that contained the Ice Demon's horns. "Since your client was a fraud, we'll take these off your hands and sell them on the black market here on Coruscant," he said.

"I appreciate that," Bane replied, "Right now, I need some time off."

The boys, including Chinena left the shack, leaving the two and their daughter behind. Tierra buried her face into Bane's chest, he reacted in pain, but he did not mind.

"You will not let Celio take me and Adena, will you?" she asked and Bane holds her tight.

"I would die if he imprisoned you at that steel cage he calls headquarters," he replied and lifts her face up, "What I said to Celio is true, I love you and Adena. You two are worth more to me than Republic credits."

They shared a long and deep kiss, it was passionate and pure. It was then that Cad Bane felt serene for the first time in his life. He had found his place in life.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry for not updating, my life with school is really busy at this time of year with midterms. Anyway, I feel good with this chapter. I have decided to do one more chapter and an epilogue, so don't feel sad just yet.**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It took a few days for Bane's injuries to heal, but he pulled through. As for the boys, they sold off the Ice Demon's horns for a very large sum. The money was used to buy lumber in order for them to build a proper house for them to live in.

While the boys, with some direction from Bane, were building up the structure, Tierra prepared some plots of land for crops.

Tierra had strapped Adena to her back, carrying the infant around as she worked.

"Hey!" Chinena shouted and he dropped a long pole. "Look up there!" he exclaimed and everyone looked up to the sky.

It was a clear day with hardy any clouds in the sky and what they saw surprised them. Fighter ships and military hovercrafts were firing laser shots at each other and some exploded.

"That must be the Confederacy fighting the clones, what a bunch of idiots," Bane said and continued to watch the spectacle.

"They are not going to crash here?" Tierra asked, but Bane shakes his head.

"They'll burn up in the atmosphere before reaching the ground," he said.

"They look like fireworks when they blow up," Chinena commented and went back to work and so did the others.

A few minutes later, Adena started to cry out and Tierra turned around to see a giant fireball heading towards the city.

"Would you look at that," Rapha said and they watched as the fireball disappeared behind the buildings.

"That wasn't an asteroid was it?" Chinena asked Bane.

"No, asteroids are much bigger than that," the Duro answered and stared at the city landscape.

After a few minutes, everyone returned to work, forgetting about the fireball. Bane suspected that it was some sort of starfighter that got caught in the crossfire.

The boys were able to finish setting up a floor and walls within the new house. "The roof will have to wait," Rapha said, sitting down on the ground, exhausted.

"You did good," Tierra commented the boys' work.

The group retired for the night, eating their dinner, and going to bed early. Bane and Tierra, however, were still awake.

"This war is getting worse. I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen," Tierra said to her partner.

"I would not worry so much, but I do want to know what that fireball was about. I'll have the boys go into town and see what information they can gather," Bane replied.

"And buy material for making clothes and blankets, the nights will get cold very soon," Tierra added and Bane nods. The bounty hunter decided to keep watch during the night, while the others slept soundly.

While he was not much of a sleeper, Bane suddenly felt so tired, and laid down on the ground and dozed off.

()()()()()()()()()

By the next day, Bane and Tierra had Rapha and Ahiga go into the city to see what they can dig up about the battle yesterday.

"And if possible, bring back some material that I can use to make clothes and bring some futons and some food," Tierra said to them, "But don't get caught," she added.

"We're always careful," Rapha replied and he and Ahiga left.

Bane looked at the plots Tierra had made, but nothing was growing yet. "These things take time, we might have to start rationing what food we have left and what they bring back," Tierra said to him.

"Time is always the enemy," he replied and looks at Adena, who was starting to crawl on all fours.

Bane hated to see his daughter starve to death. "How is your milk?" he asked Tierra.

"I have not run out yet, but it won't last long," she answered and she strapped Adena on her back.

Bane decided to get started on the roof. "You ready Chinena?" he asked the boy.

"I'm always ready," he replied and the two began the work.

It was a slow process as Bane was still sore from the fight with Lowell, but he did his best to ignore the pain.

One by one, they placed wooden planks on the top of the house and nailed them tight.

Tierra sweep away the wood dust that lingered on the floor inside using a pine branch. Adena sneezed and slept through the task and only fussed when she was hungry.

Bane and Chinena finished half of the roof by sunset and the other boys had returned, carrying some futons on their backs and some other goods.

"Wow, you finished half of the roof already?" Rapha asked and Chinena nods.

"What news do you have?" Bane said to the two older boys.

"Well, the Chancellor was kidnapped by a General Grievous, but he was rescued by two Jedi. What were their names?" Ahiga asked himself.

"Skywalker and Kenobi," Rapha answered for him.

Bane's eyes grew wide when he heard those names and he noticed that Tierra had gasped. She had remembered what Skywalker had done for them.

"Is that all?" Bane asked the two boys and unstrapped some of the futons off of Rapha's back.

"Yes, but do you get that feeling where something bad is going to happen?" Ahiga said and Tierra nods.

"I have that feeling, too," she replied, taking some of the goods inside the house. She was grateful to see that the boys brought back some material to make warm clothes.

Tierra and Chinena cooked up what Rapha and Ahiga brought back and the group ate their evening meal. Bane looked out the door before closing, taking in the view of the city.

"Chinena," he said to the young boy, "In a few days, you and I will head into the city, see if there will be any more news about this war," he adds and Chinena nods.

Awhile later, the futons were laid out on the ground and the three boys laid down on theirs. "Man, these are nice and soft, where did you get these?" Chinena asked his older comrades.

"We sneaked into a hotel that was being renovated, lucky for us no was around to notice," Rapha answered, wrapping himself in his coat.

Tierra laid Adena down on a futon and the baby grabbed at her foot and played with it. "You must be cautious, these are dangerous times," she warned her daughter.

Bane joined by Tierra's side and allowed Adena to play with his fingers. "Just so you know, I won't let anything happen to you two and the boys," he said in Tierra's ear.

"Thank you Bane," she replied and lays her head on his shoulder.

The two laid down on their futons, with Adena in between and Bane used his trench coat as blanket for her and Tierra.

He listened to the boys' snoring and the gentle breathing of Adena and he then fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()

Sometime during the night, Adena awoke and rolled over on to her belly. She saw that the door was open and she began to crawl towards it.

Chinena noticed the baby girl crawling towards the door and he rushed to grab her. Once he did, he noticed something outside where the plots Tierra made.

Bright lights were hovering over them and they were moving all around. Chinena walked over, carrying Adena on his back.

Once they got closer, Chinena saw that the lights were moth or butterfly creatures and they continued to hover over the plots. They were ringed moon shadow-moths, insects that were surrounded by mystery.

Adena was dazzled by the moving lights and tried to reach for one, but Chinena prevented her from doing so.

Then the insects flew low on the soil and they left a trail of pollen. Out of the dirt came sprouts of plants and Chinena and Adena watched in delight as the sprouts grew taller and taller.

The plants were now giant fruit trees, berry bushes, and stalks of grain.

"YES!" Chinena exclaimed, "Now there's plenty to eat!" he said and then straps Adena to his back with some string. He then began to climb the tallest tree that bore starfruit.

Once he reached the top, Chinena looked around the place, taking in the mountains and the faraway city.

"No need to fear, Adena, this is home," he said to the baby girl and then, everything goes black.

()()()()()()()()()

Dawn came and Chinena found himself back inside the house, lying on a futon. He awoke and remembered what had happened last night.

He shook the others awake, including Bane and Tierra. "Listen, I had an amazing dream last night. At least I think it was a dream," Chinena said and explained it to them.

"That is quite a dream," Rapha said and Tierra sighed.

"If only it were to come true," she replied and opened the front door, showing the young boy that the plots were empty, but they weren't.

Everyone ran outside to see if this was no illusion. The plots were full of stalks of grain, trees were full of fruit and there were berry bushes everywhere.

"YEAH!" Chinena exclaimed, jumping up and down and the other two boys did the same. "It was no dream! It really happened!" Chinena added.

Tierra and Bane stared at everything with their mouths wide open. Tears came rolling from Tierra's one eye and Bane held her tight. At last, there was no fear of starvation.

"I honestly have no idea how this came to be," Bane said to her, but she shakes her head.

"Who gives a damn? We have all of this and Adena will live to see her first year," Tierra replied and once the boys finished celebrating, they went to work in harvesting everything.

* * *

**From the author: I am sorry for not updating. I was suffering from writer's block and had no idea what to do with this chapter. Luckily, I did it! There will be an epilogue, so stick around!  
**


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

At the end of the harvesting, hundreds of baskets were full of food, so much in fact that it would last until next year. Tierra cooked up a feast for everyone with starfruit, potatoes, fresh bread and whatever beef was left.

Everyone went to bed with their bellies full, even Bane and Adena's stomachs were stuffed and the baby girl did not fuss throughout the night.

By the next morning, the boys completed the roof and with that, the house was finished. "I gotta tell ya, this is the best house of all of Coruscant," Chinena said to his older friends.

Bane couldn't agree more, he would never trade a house like this for a luxury suite in an apartment. This was home to him now and will always be.

()()()()()()()

A few nights later, Bane awoke to a new sense in the air and he knew that something was terribly wrong. Adena was fussing in the futon beside him and he looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Bane whispered and Adena's arms and legs flailed around in the air. He picked her up and holds her to his chest. Bane decided to take her outside and what he saw shocked him. Smoke was rising from a building and Bane went to retrieve his binoculars.

He raised them to his eyes using one hand, while he held Adena in his other. Bane looked over to see where the smoke was coming from.

To his shock, the smoke was coming from the Jedi Temple. "What is going on over there?" Bane asked Adena, but she just made baby noises.

"Bane?" he heard Tierra say as she joined him. He handed her the binoculars and she was shaken when she saw the Jedi Temple in smoke.

"What's happening?" Tierra asked Bane, but he shakes his head as he did not have the answer.

"I'll have the boys go and see what news they hear," he replied.

"You're not going with them?" Tierra asked, shocked.

"I think it's too dangerous to leave you and Adena here by yourselves. They can look after themselves, they have street smarts," Bane answered and takes her into his arms.

"I don't want to leave you alone," he whispered and she returned with a hug.

"Okay, but I think you should start training Chinena soon," Tierra replied and he nods in agreement and they returned inside the house.

()()()()()()()()()

In the morning, Bane sent the three boys into the city, ordering them to bring back any news of the burning at the Jedi Temple. They hurried off without looking back.

Bane and Tierra waited anxiously for the boys to return. Adena seemed to be anxious, too as she did fuss, not because she was hungry. "What is wrong with her?" Tierra asked Bane, who was holding the baby girl.

"I don't know, she doesn't have a fever or anything. I think she senses something," he replied.

Evening came and the boys did return and Bane saw their faces. "What is the news?" he asked them.

"They said the Jedi were planning to assassinate the Chancellor," Rapha said and adds, "He ordered the clone troops to kill them."

"All of them?" Tierra asked and Chinena nods.

"The war is over, but there is another problem," the young boy said.

"What is it? Is it something the Republic can't handle?" Bane asked, holding Adena.

"That is the thing, there is no Republic," Chinena answered, but the two adults stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tierra asked, astonished.

"As I said, there is no Republic. The Chancellor has declared himself Emperor of the new Galactic Empire," Chinena explained to them.

Bane took this really hard, but he thought he would be amazed that the Republic had been dissolved. He wasn't thrilled and he was afraid that this new Empire would cause more trouble.

The Duro bounty hunter stared out on the horizon, holding his daughter tight as the new fear began to settle in. He realized that he had a new job and it was to protect his family and his apprentice. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Cad Bane said to Adena.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**From the author: Done! Didn't I tell you there will be a sequel? No? Well, now you know. If you have any ideas, I will be more than happy to listen because my brain is burned out. A big thank you to Stilwater Rundeepo for leaving reviews. Stick around for more.  
**


End file.
